Un Accord Mythique
by Johera et Elea
Summary: Marre de la petite fille studieuse qui a plantée une tente à la bibliothèque. Place à la nouvelle et redoutable Hermione. LE CHAP 7 EST LA, ET LA FIC PASSE PG-13
1. Un Echange d'Intérêts

Un Accord Mythique

**Chapitre 1, Un échange d'intérêts. **

La voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's cross à Londres, était en proie à une agitation extrême. De jeunes adolescents  
couraient dans tous les sens avec leurs bagages, certains saluaient leurs parents, d'autres discutaient de leurs vacances avec leurs amis. Le Poudlard express, lui, se dressait au milieu de toute cette cohue fier dans sa robe rouge, les cheveux grisonnants s'échappant taquinés par le vent.  
Draco Malefoy, un jeune homme blond platine aux yeux gris et froids et au teint pâle, se tenait près de son père sur le quai, entre ses bagages. Lucius Malefoy, un homme tout aussi froid aux cheveux blond si clair qu'ils paraîtraient blanc au regard méprisant et analogue à son fils, observait la foule d'un air dédaigneux et supérieur.

- …si tu ne remontes pas tes résultats tu sais que tu auras du mal à obtenir tes ASPIC. T'imagines-tu ?  
- Mais…Père, les ASPIC ne sont que l'année prochaine. Répliqua Draco.  
- Est-ce une raison ? Je te signale que cette année compte pour beaucoup dans la réussite de cet examen.  
- Oui, mais les professeurs ne m'apprécient pas. Ils ont leurs chouchous comme cette Hermione Granger. Ajouta le jeune homme d'un ton détestable.  
- Je pensais justement que tu aurais honte qu'une Sang de bourbe soit meilleure que toi. Susurra Malefoy senior d'un ton cassant.

Draco ne trouva rien à redire à ceci. Il soutint tout de même le regard de son paternel. Ne jamais baisser les yeux devant quelqu'un, ne jamais dévoiler ses émotions. Oui, Draco avait honte. Comment une vulgaire fille de moldus pouvait être meilleure que lui ? Non, pas meilleure, elle ne vaudrait jamais grand chose, disons simplement qu'elle se distinguait dans ses résultats un peu plus que lui…  
Une des caractéristiques de la maison Serpentard était l'ambition. Et justement, Draco était très ambitieux. Pourtant, il est vrai que mis à part les Potions - où il faut le dire, il était un tantinet privilégié - il n'y avait pas énormément de matière où il excellait (évidemment nous ne comptons pas Soin aux Créatures Magiques enseigné par ce gros bêta de demi-géant, Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal qui décidément ne servaient vraiment à rien, et les cours d'Histoire de la Magie qui étaient réellement soporifiques.)

Lucius Malefoy jeta un regard nonchalant à une grosse pendule suspendue dans la gare ronflant dans un tic-tac harmonieux assourdi par le bruit excessif du lieu. Onze heures moins vingt. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils :

- Bien, tu devrais y aller où tu risques de rater ton train.

Draco hocha la tête, et après avoir salué son père d'une manière que d'autres trouveraient froide pour deux parents, monta à bord du train.

Ses lourd bagages en main, Draco parcourait les wagons du train à la recherche d'un compartiment. Il entrait maintenant dans sa sixième année, et était résolu à réussir dans tous les domaines - Quiddich et scolaire. Mis à part le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et un nouveau ministre de la Magie (Walter Lloyd), pas grand chose n'avait changé.

Une petite fille inepte à l'air craintif, sûrement une godiche de Pouffsouffle, le bouscula alors par inadvertance. Il lui jeta un regard glacial, tellement dénué d'humanité que la pauvre aurait bien voulu s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre - si seulement c'était possible.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention stupide Sang de bourbe ! S'exclama-t-il, tout en époussetant sa robe de sorcier dont la qualité du tissu et les coutures laissaient deviner le prix.

Le regard embué, la jeune demoiselle s'empressa de bredouiller un pardon à demi-voix et s'enfuit le plus vite possible vers son compartiment.  
Notre Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réaction puérile avant de continuer son investigation.  
Bientôt, il retrouva enfin Crabbe et Goyle dans un compartiment du dernier wagon. Ces deux imbéciles se disputaient un chocogrenouille lorsqu'il entra.

Après s'être installé, et avoir discuté pendant à peu près une demi-heure avec Crabbe et Goyle, Draco commençait réellement à s'ennuyer. En effet, on ne peut qu'imaginer combien une conversation avec Crabbe et Goyle peut-être limitée. Il regardait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre, tandis qu'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'étouffer cette mélancolie.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller rendre une petite visite à Potter et ses deux poteaux ?

Crabbe grogna, tandis que Goyle sourit. Ce que notre jeune homme blond interpréta comme une affirmation - primitive je l'admet.

Ils se levèrent et n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps le compartiment dans lequel étaient installés Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
Sans même se donner la peine de frapper, Draco ouvrit brusquement la porte du dit compartiment. Il fut très agréablement accueillit par quelques regards meurtriers. En guise de bonjour, quelques insultes fusèrent. Décidément ils étaient dans leur meilleure forme.  
Dans un coin, Hermione était assise, la tête plongée dans un livre de cour : _Sorts et enchantements niveau 6_. Le jeune Malefoy, dans l'espoir d'un quelconque amusement, lui arracha le livre des mains.

- Rends-lui ça Malefoy ! Ordonna Ron, en devenant progressivement rose et rouge.  
- Mais voyez-vous ça ! N'est-ce pas mignon ? Weasley le défenseur des causes perdues. Se moqua Draco. Peut-être espères-tu que quelqu'un aura assez pitié de toi pour te payer si tu l'aides ? Continua-t-il.

Ron s'échauffait constamment. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris un mauvais coup de soleil qui lui aurait brûlé tout le visage. Draco continuait a taquiner Hermione, en s'arrangeant pour que le livre soit hors de portée. Crabbe et Goyle, de leur côté, ricanaient bêtement même s'ils avaient à peine dû comprendre la situation.  
Hermione allait sortir sa baguette, tandis que Ron s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Malefoy. Harry, toujours aussi Gryffondorien, tenta de retenir son ami en lui marmonnant des phrases du genre " ça ne sert à rien ", ou " ne l'écoute pas ", ou bien encore " tu le connais, n'y fais pas attention ! ".  
Mais, rien ne semblait pouvoir contenir cet animal enragé qu'était devenu Weasley. Hermione, la baguette toujours en main, récupéra son livre d'un " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ", et Crabbe ainsi que Goyle serraient les poings et les mâchoires dans un geste menaçant. Draco, lui, trouvait la situation comique à point.  
Ce qui se passa dans la fraction de seconde suivante, est assez flou.  
Ron se jeta sur Malefoy lui assénant le plus de coup possible. Hermione, horrifiée avait reculé dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette brutalité. Crabbe et Goyle, eux, après un temps de réflexion un peu long se lancèrent sur Ron qui en prit pour son compte. Harry, tant bien que mal, parvint à dégager Ron de la foulée et à interrompre le combat.

Notre jeune homme blond platine, la lèvre fendue, se dirigea vers la sortie avec un signe pour ses deux acolytes. Arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte, il ajouta :

- Je te ferai payer ça Weasley.

Sur ces quelques mots, il tourna le dos à ces trois personnes pour lesquelles il nourrissait une profonde antipathie.  
Lorsqu'il fut partit, Hermione se leva et referma la porte, peut-être avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

- Tu étais obligé de réagir comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Ron d'un ton agressif.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu défends Malefoy maintenant ? Répliqua le concerné.  
- Non, pas du tout. Mais je n'aime pas la violence, voilà tout. Si j'avais dû enlever des points je n'en aurait pas enlever qu'à Serpentard.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu prends très à cœur ton rôle de préfète. Susurra Ron d'un ton emplis de reproche.  
- Oui, je le prends très à cœur, et alors ? ça te poses un problème peut-être ? Continua Hermione.  
- Oui ! Tu serais même prête à vendre tes propres amis juste pour garder ta place de préfète !  
- Alors, là… tu n'y est pas du tout. Murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Si c'est vraiment ça que tu penses. Ajouta-t-elle peu assurée.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle était assise quelques minutes plus tôt, saisi son livre et pris Pattenrond, qui somnolait pas très loin, d'un geste brusque.  
Le livre sous le bras et son chat trimbalé à la manière d'un sac de pommes de terre, Hermione sortit hâtivement de la cabine - non sans claquer la porte.

- Tu crois qu'elle l'a mal pris ? Demanda Ron à Harry, - qui avait observé toute la scène sans oser intervenir - n'attendant toutefois aucune réponse.

Hermione marchait à travers les wagons sans réellement savoir où elle allait. Ron avait été si odieux avec elle. Arrivée au dernier wagon, qui a première vue se révélait désert, elle s'assit à même le sol. La tête appuyée contre ce qui faisait office de mur, elle laissa la rivière salée qui n'était autre que larmes d'amertumes cascader librement sur son délicat visage.  
Hermione était préfète depuis sa cinquième année. La première fois qu'elle l'avait annoncé à Ron et à Harry, il semblaient plutôt heureux pour elle, mais au fond, elle sentait bien que Ron le lui reprochait, même si elle ignorait pourquoi. Mis à part cela, elle était toujours aussi douée en cours, et travaillait toujours avec autant d'acharnement. Elle avait mûri aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. A présent, elle ressemblait bien plus à une jeune femme qu'à sa première arrivée à Poudlard : Elle utilisait un sort pour coiffer ses cheveux réticents, maintenant doux et lisses. A vrai dire, elle se préoccupait bien plus de son image qu'elle ne le faisait dans le passé. Ce qui, en soit, ne faisait pas grande différence, car les garçons de Poudlard semblaient s'intéresser à toutes les jeunes filles de son âge sauf elle.  
Tout à coup, le bruit d'une porte coulissante retentit. Hermione, les yeux encore mouillés, leva la tête vers le compartiment le plus proche.  
Et voilà, la dernière personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité voir - précisément à un moment pareil - était là : Draco Malefoy, ce sourire narquois et si détestable encore et continuellement pendu à ses lèvre, se tenaient devant elle.

- Alors, tes petits amis t'ont laissés tomber ? la railla-t-il.

En guise de réponse, elle lui jeta un regard noir, qui dans un autre monde aurait pu tuer.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle pleure la Sang de Bourbe ! Ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de susciter une quelconque réaction.

Hermione préféra néanmoins l'ignorer. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun besoin d'une prise de bec avec Draco en plus de tout. Le jeune homme sembla s'en offusquer. Il ne pouvait même plus s'amuser, qui avait-il de drôle à parler tout seul ? C'était pire que d'avoir une discussion avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il avait une personne intelligente en face de lui, et il ne pouvait même pas converser. Je conçois que ce genre de conversation agrémentée d'insultes n'est pas très civilisée, mais, ça n'en était pas moins une discussion.  
Sans même en demander la permission avant, Draco s'assit à côté d'Hermione, qui s'en accommoda comme elle pût. Elle caressait inlassablement Pattenrond , qui était installé sur ses genoux, depuis qu'elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer.  
Les choses se mélangeaient dans la tête de Draco. Il avait besoin d'un service, et elle était la seule qui pouvait l'aider. Mais n'oublions pas qu'ils étaient censés se détester depuis… depuis…presque six ans si l'on comptait cette année. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait traité de " Sang de Bourbe " un bon millier de fois, mais il faisait cela surtout pour l'embêter et irriter par la même occasion Potter et Weasley. Au fond de lui, il n'avait rien contre les enfants d'ascendance moldue, tant qu'ils ne le touchaient pas personnellement. Bon, il est peut-être vrai qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur les moldus, et qu'il prônait une race pur, mais c'était son avenir qui était en jeu. Pour une fois, et sûrement la dernière de sa vie, il était prêt à mettre de côté sa fierté de Malefoy, et a oublier qu'Hermione pouvait descendre d'une famille de Moldus.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, et tenta une approche la plus diplomatique possible :

- Hmm… Granger, j'ai un marché à te proposer ?  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'accepterais ? Demanda Hermione les yeux rougis.  
- J'en sais rien moi.  
- Dis toujours. Répliqua-t-elle.  
- Eh bien, d'abord tu dois me promettre de ne rien répéter à Potter et Weasley.

Hermione rit ironiquement, mais hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'approbation. Son pire ennemi était en train de lui parler d'une façon presque…polie.

- En fait, j'ai absolument besoin de…hmm…remonter mes notes.  
- Et ?  
- Et, je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas…disons m'aider un peu.

Hermione, cette fois-ci, éclata réellement de rire. Draco Malefoy, LE Draco Malefoy était en train de lui demander un service, voir…de l'aide.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me pousserait à accepter ça ? Tu n'a jamais rien fait pour moi, toi. A part m'insulter bien sûr.  
- Écoute, je ne vais tout de même pas me mettre à genoux pour te demander pardon ! S'exclama Draco.  
- Mmm… ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée après tout.  
- Alors, là tu peux rêver Granger. Je m'abaisse déjà assez en te demandant cela, n'en rajoutes pas !  
- Si tu le prends comme ça, alors. Dit-elle tout en se levant et en faisant mine de partir.  
- Attends ! Cria Draco.

Hermione se retourna, et fit tout son possible pour étouffer le début de sourire qui s'esquissait sur ses fines lèvres.

- Je te donnes tout ce que tu veux en échanges ! Proposa Draco à ses risques et périls. Il avait _absolument_ besoin de s'améliorer en cours.  
- Intéressant… Murmura Hermione.  
- Alors ? Demanda anxieusement Draco.  
- C'est d'accord Malefoy. Conclu-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Ils se serrèrent la main pour le moment, c'était un bon début...

Draco jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés, mais le couloir était vide. Il tira Hermione par la manche avec pour seule explication un :

- Viens !

Hermione saisit à la hâte son livre qu'elle avait abandonné par terre, et tira son chat. Elle suivit docilement Draco qui la mena vers un compartiment vide. Il s'assit et lui fit signe de faire de même. Elle s'exécuta.

- Alors, que veux-tu en échange ? Demanda Draco.  
- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop…Répondit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres ?

Pendant près d'une demi-heure ils marchandèrent ainsi. A la manière dont ils parlaient, on aurait pu supposer qu'ils étaient en train de marchander une quelconque substance illégale. Pourtant ils n'arrivèrent à aucune solution acceptable pour les deux partis.

- Qui aurait cru que Granger était si redoutable en affaire ! S'exclama Draco après avoir soupiré bruyamment.

Hermione se contenta d'un petit sourire, qui a lui seul en disait bien plus long que tout un discours. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'entretien, Hermione sentait que Draco n'était pas si détestable que ça. Une fois qu'on le connaissait…

- Si on s'engage dans un certain marché, ne devrions-nous pas commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms ? Proposa Hermione, appréhendant la réponse de son " camarade ".

Draco réfléchit quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement dire :

- Bien,… _Hermione_.  
- Ok, _Draco_.

Draco croisa les bras derrière sa tête et demanda à Hermione :

- Alors, tu t'es enfin décidée ou pas ?  
- J'ai bien une petite idée, mais tu va sûrement trouver ça ridicule.  
- Tous ce que tu pourras dire SERA ridicule. Mais peut importe dit toujours.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais répondit tout de même :  
- Pourrais-tu…pourrais-tu faire de moi une fille populaire ?

Draco faillit s'étouffer mais parvint tout de même à répondre :  
- Aussi difficile que ce soit pour moi de l'admettre : tu es populaire.  
- Oui, mais seulement parce que je suis une des meilleures élèves. Seulement parce que mon meilleur ami est Harry Potter…

Draco fit la grimace à la mention de Harry, mais se passa de commentaire.  
- Tu veux être populaire dans quel sens alors ?  
- Je veux… Il était difficile pour Hermione d'admettre une chose pareille. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit, pas même à Ron et Harry, mais avait-elle bien le choix ? Dans ce marché, chacun servait ces intérêts.  
- Tu veux quoi ? S'impatienta Draco.  
- J'aimerais, être comme les autres filles. Je veux que les garçons me regardent, que les autres filles soient jalouses de moi, voilà ce que je veux. Et avant que Draco puisse ajouter quelque chose elle s'empressa de dire : Mais si tu parles de cela à quelqu'un je te jures que je ne donnes pas cher de ta peau. Il y a quelques sorts qui valent la peine d'être connu…

Draco déglutit, mais repris :  
- Intéressant…Pourquoi pas après tout ? Tu fais de moi quelqu'un de doué en cours, et je fais de toi une fille admirée…  
- Ok… Accepta Hermione.  
- Marché Conclu.  
- Et sinon… il s'est passé quoi avec cet imbécile de Weasley ? Demanda Draco avec curiosité, feignant un air dégagé et désintéressé.  
- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? Répliqua Hermione un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Oui, réellement. Dit le jeune Serpentard d'un ton malicieux.  
- Oh, ce n'est qu'un idiot !  
- Tiens, tiens. Hermione traitant Weasley d'idiot, n'est ce pas passionnant ?

Jusqu'à la fin du trajet, Hermione et Draco restèrent à discuter. Ce n'était pas encore la grande amitié, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Chacun ayant trouvé son intérêt dans cette discussion. Il est vrai que quelques insultes ressurgissaient de temps à autre, mais c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Finalement, il semblait qu'une amitié n'était pas impossible pour ces deux " ennemis ".  
Hermione n'était pas une fille très rancunière en elle même, et elle concevait très bien que les garçons en général, Malefoy en particulier, possédaient une fierté peut-être aussi grande que leur appétit charnel - ce qui n'est pas peu dire d'ailleurs. Apparemment et vu comme c'était déjà partit, cette nouvelle année à Poudlard promettait d'être intéressante…très intéressante même.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Hermione et Draco sortirent respectivement de leur compartiment. Sans un au revoir l'un pour l'autre il descendirent du train chacun de leur côté. Dehors, Hermione aperçut Ron et Harry mais elle ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle n'allait pas pardonner à Ron de si-tôt. Elle se dirigea vers une des calèches sans chevaux que Poudlard mettait à la disposition des élèves pour effectuer le trajet Pré-au-lard/Poudlard, et monta dans l'une d'elle avec Parvati et Lavande. 

________________________________________

**Note de l'auteur: **J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une histoire sur Draco et Hermione. J'attends vos commentaires, critiques, suggestions... Dites-moi si ça vous plaît, et si je dois continuer ou pas ! D'ailleurs si vous avez quelques idées à me soumettre pour la suite (bien que je sache déjà ce que je vais faire) je suis toute ouïe...

_REVIEW PLEASE !!!! (ou je crise! ;-p)_  
  



	2. Alea Jacta est

Un Accord Mythique

**¤ Note-de-la-brillantissime-et-merveilleuse-créatrice-de-cette-magnifique-histoire : **(faites pas trop attention, ça ne fait de mal à personne que je me jette quelques fleurs, de temps en temps...) Donc voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Personnellement je préfère celui-ci au précédent, bien que je ne soit pas encore satisfaite. J'ai essayé d'être rapide pour ce chapitre, par contre je vous préviens, les vacances sont finies - à mon plus grand désespoir - donc les prochains chapitres seront plus long à venir, je m'en excuse d'avance. Continuez à me reviewez, pour savoir si je dois continuer ou si je ferais mieux de tout remballer... Ah oui, et je tiens à ajouter que les conseils de Draco dans ce chapitre ne sont pas du tout à suivre. Ah, et aussi j'avais oublier de le dire : cette fic n'a été écrite que par Johera, malgré le pseudo. (eh oui, la seule fic que j'ai écrite avec Elea est "Le monde à l'envers", que je vous conseille de lire si vous aimez l'idée d'une Hermione totalement dévergondée). 

¤ Au fait, j'aimerais bien que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à la REMISE D'OSCARS, que j'ai organisé avec Gilceleb. Il s'agit d'élire certains personnages dans certaine catégories (comme par exemple la catégorie: je suis-méchant-pas-bo-et-détestable) Vous trouverez ceci sous le pseudo Gilceleb.

¤ Si vous êtes amateurs de fic dramatique, et que vous aimez les histoires qui se déroulent "après Poudlard". Allez lire "Et Demain?" Écrite encore une fois par moi et Gilceleb (disponible sous son pseudo). 

¤ Après cette courte page de publicité (ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plaît, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher), je vous annonce le très cher Disclamer, que j'avais oublié la dernière fois :

**Disclamer :** Il ne sert à rien, personne ne le lit, mais je suis obligée de le mettre. Donc vous connaissez le refrain: rien à moi, tt a J.K.R. 

Bien, je vous souhaite maintenant bonne lecture, et je vous signale également que les réponses aux reviews sont disponibles à la fin du chapitre (review qui soit dit en passant m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma fic plaise autant...)

**Chapitre 2, Alea Jacta est. **

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le festin traditionnel et incontournable de la rentrée. La répartition venait d'être terminée, et, les plus jeunes élèves - les premières années - étaient à présent installés à leur places respective attribuée par le célèbre Choixpeau Magique. L'anxiété avait quitté leurs petits visages, et, c'est serein qu'ils mangeaient avec un fort appétit, discutaient, et nouaient de nouvelles relations, prometteuses, avec les autres élèves.  
Hermione était assise à la table de Gryffondor à côté de Harry - qui avait été forcé de se placer entre Ron et elle. Il avait tenté de les réconcilier en ouvrant une discussion, mais rien n'y faisait. Hermione n'était pas résolue à reparler un jour à Ron, tandis que Ron n'était pas prêt de mettre son orgueil de côté.

Harry venait encore une fois d'aborder le " sujet Ron " avec Hermione. Elle lui répondit tout simplement :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est fait du tort à quelqu'un. Et je ne considérerais le fait de lui pardonner que lorsqu'il se mettra à genoux devant moi dans la Grande Salle en me suppliant et en avouant qu'il n'est q'une loque doublé d'un affreux crétin ahuri.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle planta violemment sa fourchette dans une cuisse de poulet, et se mit à sectionner frénétiquement un morceau de viande avec un couteau tout ce qu'il y a de plus aiguisé. Pendant ce temps là, Ron parlait avec Dean et Seamus de Quiddich, et jetait de temps en temps quelques regards en biais à Hermione, pensant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas. Il renonça à son petit manège lorsqu'elle lui lança un de ses regards noirs et particulièrement expressifs.

Cette année, ils allaient avoir un nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal - encore. Celui de l'année dernière n'avait pas survécu longtemps : Mlle Selena Méissara avait démissionné juste après les examens de fin d'année pour cause de dépression avancée. En effet, Fred et George Weasley, sachant qu'ils passaient leur dernière année à Poudlard, s'étaient déchaînés. Et parmi leurs victimes figurait la jolie et nouvelle professeur Méissara. N'étant pas endurcie, elle n'avait pas survécu longtemps. Après tout, peut-être que cette légende qui disait que le poste n'était pas supportable plus d'un an pour cause de malédiction prolongée serait-elle réelle.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ils allaient savoir d'une minute à l'autre qui était leur nouveau professeur - espérons que ce ne sera pas un incapable cette fois-ci. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé pour faire son habituel discours de début d'année. Nous vous en épargnerons les détails : " Forêt interdite…bla bla…Quiddich…bla bla…Voldemort…bla bla…cours…bla bla…Pré-au-lard…bla bla…minuit…bla bla… " Stop ! Retour arrière… : " toutes sorties après dix heures trente (la bibliothèque fermant à dix heures) est strictement interdite […] tout élève pris hors de son dortoir après cette heure sera sévèrement punis. C'est pourquoi, les professeurs, aidés des Préfets patrouilleront à tour de garde jusqu'à minuit dans les couloirs ! "  
Oh, non ! Pitié ! Jusqu'à minuit dans les couloirs ! Eh bien, l'année commençait vraiment bien pour Hermione. Harry lui jeta un regard désolé et compatissant auquel elle répondit par un sourire crispé. Le professeur Dumbledore continuait son discours mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention. Elle jeta un regard furtif à la table des Serpentard, de l'autre côté de la salle. Draco était assis entre Crabbe - ou bien étais-ce Goyle ? - et Pansy Parkinson.  
Pansy était une fille d'une laideur inimaginable, sa face rappelait à Hermione un bouledogue furieux, - il ne manquait que la laisse - elle avait de petits yeux porcins enfoncés, et surtout elle était perpétuellement collée à Draco comme une sangsue. Particulièrement depuis leur quatrième année où elle s'était rendue avec lui au bal organisé par l'école pour Noël. Finalement, on aurait dit que Draco attirait tous les imbéciles de Serpentard : Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy… Le pauvre. Le pauvre ? Voyons, c'était Draco Malefoy, il n'était vraiment pas à plaindre, tant pis pour lui après tout. Tu m'étonnes que ce soit un cancre en traînant avec des nigauds pareils.  
Tout le monde se levait, Dumbledore venait de finir son discours. Draco croisa le regard de Hermione une seconde, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle l'ignora et se leva. Les premières années avaient à nouveau revêtu leurs masques d'inquiétudes, perdus au milieu de tous les autres élèves.

- Les premières années, par ici ! Cria-t-elle en tentant de recouvrir le brouhaha de la salle.

Une file de petits enfants se précipita vers elle. Avait-elle été réellement aussi petite que cela, elle aussi, était-ce un effet d'optique, ou bien les premières années rétrécissaient-ils chaque année un peu plus ? Mystère immuable. Elle leur fit signe d'attendre quelques minutes, et se précipita vers le professeur McGonagall en quête du nouveau mot de passe de la Tour de Gryffondor (crème chantilly). Avant de repartir la directrice de sa maison l'interpella :

- Mlle Granger ! J'allais oublier, quand vous aurez fini avec les premières années, il y a une réunion ce soir, dans ma salle de classe.

Hermione acquiesça, et alla rejoindre les élèves impatients qui l'attendaient encore, avant de se rendre à la réunion de préfets qui l'attendait.  
Une fois toutes ces tâches accomplies, Hermione put enfin se relaxer dans son lit. Il était tard et demain, aurait lieu sa première journée de cours.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Hermione reçut une étrange missive :  
Elle se servait un verre de jus de fruit lorsque l'habituelle cohue de hiboux débarqua en trombe dans la Salle. De cette tornade de plume émergea un hibou Grand Duc qui se dirigea vers elle. Une fois débarrassé de son fardeau, le volatile reparti en un coup d'aile. Le mot était très bref et non signé, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de choses pour qu'Hermione comprenne.

_"Rendez-vous, ce soir à 6h, à la bibliothèque. Ne soit pas en retard."_

Hermione fourra le billet dans sa poche, et se comporta comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dans toute cette mêlée, personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle avait reçu du courrier, Harry ne lui poserait donc pas de questions délicates.

Les cours de cette première journée se passèrent sans encombres. Ils n'auraient cours avec le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal (Mr Lazare Ahlam, Français jusqu'au bout de la baguette, à tout aspect) que le Jeudi suivant, mais d'après les rumeurs, ses cours étaient assez intéressants.

Il était cinq heures, Hermione était assise dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, feignant de lire un gros livre à l'aspect très ennuyant, et attendant nerveusement qu'il soit dans les environs de six heures. N'y tenant plus, elle décida finalement de se rendre à la bibliothèque tout de suite. Au moins elle ne serait pas en retard. En attendant, elle pourra toujours lire un livre, quelle sera la différence ?  
Passant devant Ron, et au passage l'ignorant royalement, elle s'excusa auprès de Harry et lui dit qu'elle serait à la bibliothèque.  
Elle se dirigea alors vers le tableau le plus calmement possible, et le poussa sans hâte. Mais, lorsque le tableau fut refermé, et constatant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le couloir, elle se rua vers le lieu de rendez-vous proposé.

Une fois à la bibliothèque, Hermione se saisit d'un livre tout à fait au hasard, et s'installa à une table isolée, toujours sous le regard attentif de la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince. Elle ouvrit le livre aléatoirement, et commença à le feuilleter pour patienter.  
Mais de quoi diable ce livre pouvait bien parler ? Se demanda-t-elle intérieurement après quelques lignes, avant de le refermer pour en lire le titre sur la couverture : _Les milles et uns secrets de la contraception magique._  
Hermione se mit alors à rougir furieusement, et jeta un regard embarrassé dans la bibliothèque afin de savoir si quelqu'un s'était aperçu du titre de l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, le premier jour d'école qui plus est, personne n'avait l'idée de s'enfermer dans une pièce pleine de livres et grimoires. Mais quelle idée de mettre un livre pareil dans une école pleine d'adolescents !  
Hermione s'enfonça dans sa chaise, dans l'espoir de paraître plus discrètes ainsi, repris le livre au début, et en entreprit la lecture. Elle était tellement prise dans le livre qu'elle ne remarqua même pas, à peu près une heure plus tard, l'arrivée de Draco Malefoy.

Remarquant qu'elle était trop prise dans sa lecture pour le voir, Draco se glissa sournoisement derrière elle le plus finement possible et lu une phrase au milieu de la page. En entendant la voix de Draco près de son oreille, Hermione sursauta brusquement, si bien que le livre lui échappa même des mains. Sous le regard perçant et réprobateur de la bibliothécaire, Draco se pencha pour le récupérer et en aperçut furtivement le titre :

- _Les milles et uns secrets de la contraception magique ?_ Mais que lis-tu là Granger ?

Hermione le visage rivalisant avec une fournaise, balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles à l'oreille humaine, avant de refermer rapidement le dit livre. Elle le remit en place sur la première étagère venue, avant de se retourner vers Draco :

- Hmm… Alors, tu voulais me parler ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, avec cet insupportable sourire moqueur toujours épinglé aux lèvres depuis qu'il avait ramassé le livre quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Il sortit de la bibliothèque, Hermione sur ses talons. Et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers une classe abandonnée. Dieu merci, les couloirs étaient vides et personnes ne les avaient aperçus ensembles. Ce qui aurait pu provoquer quelques questions gênantes.

- _Les milles et uns secrets de la contraception magique_ ! Et sur ce, Draco éclata d'un rire qu'il avait retenu pendant au moins deux minutes, ce qui était un exploit.

- Bon, ça va. Tu es juste venu pour te moquer de moi, ou bien… ? Demanda Hermione, un peu - et c'est un euphémisme - honteuse qu'il l'est surpris avec un tel livre.

Draco était toujours plié en deux, et tentait vainement de retrouver son souffle.

- Eh, bien, tu as fini ? Tout le château va t'entendre si tu continues !

Draco fit quelques signes, et tenta de parler. Il constata l'exercice impossible. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et après cinq bonnes minutes, parvint enfin à se calmer :

- Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris !

Hermione, d'un raclement de gorge intervint :

- Je crois que l'on devrait revenir à notre sujet principal, tu ne penses pas ?

- Oui, oui, c'est vrai ! Ah, je m'en rappellerais de ça !

- Donc, tu voulais me voir pour… ?

- Pour notre accord bien sûr ! Pourquoi d'autres voulais-tu que je te vois ?!

Patiente, Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, ce que l'on traduirait par : " Ah, la la, ce mec ! "

- Bien, je t'écoutes, donc… Offrit subtilement Hermione.

Draco fouilla machinalement dans ses poches et en sortit un parchemin un peu corné dans le coin supérieur. Il le défroissa du mieux qu'il pût, et le posa devant Hermione.

- Et, ça c'est… ? Interrogea Hermione, tout en haussant un sourcil.

- Le sujet de mon devoir de Métamorphoses ! Répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Hermione se contenta d'un simple :

- Ah…

- Bon, alors il faut que je le rendes pour lundi prochain, donc ça serait bien si tu me le rendais samedi. Il faut faire minimum deux parchemins. Expliqua Draco.

- Comment ça que je te le rendes samedi ?

- Ben oui, qu'y a t-il de trop compliqué pour que tu ne le comprennes pas dans une phrase aussi simple ? Tu fais minimum deux parchemins et tu me le rends samedi.

Hermione éclata d'un rire franc, avant de lui répliquer :

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te faire ton devoir de métamorphoses ?

- C'était dans l'accord. Constata simplement Draco.

- Non, non, non… L'accord ce n'était pas que je te fasses tes devoirs mais que je t'aides à faire des devoirs. Le détrompa-t-elle.

- Quelle est la différence ? Demanda judicieusement le jeune Serpentard d'un ton égal.

- Justement, là est toute la différence. Exposa sa présumée ennemi.

Après avoir passé environ une heure à travailler sur ce fameux devoir - et la chose n'était pas simple, ce que Draco constata cruellement - nos deux jeunes adolescents décidèrent de remettre la séance à plus tard, pour enfin pouvoir dîner - et croyez-moi, ils l'avaient mérité.

Le samedi après-midi suivant, Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent encore. Ils passèrent au moins une heure à achever ce fameux devoir de métamorphose, tant Hermione était perfectionniste. Elle avait réellement le souci du détail. C'est donc fatigué et soulagé à la fois, que Draco reposa sa plume. Après ce soupir de contentement, il roula le parchemin et le posa dans le coin de la table, allant même jusqu'à faire en sorte qu'il soit parallèle par rapport au bureau.  
Hermione remit ses cheveux en arrière, et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, à côté d'elle Draco était maintenant perdu dans la contemplation des murs de la salle.

- Bien, si on parlait de la deuxième partie de l'accord maintenant ? Proposa Hermione.

Draco se tourna vers elle, et récupéra par la même occasion son air narquois et son sourire incomparable.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Voyons, voyons… Marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle, tout en réfléchissant et en exposant divers options à Hermione :

- Bon, alors tu veux devenir populaire. Le problème est : comment ? Tu sais, il y a de nombreuses façons de le devenir. Tu pourrais faire une farce magistrale, ou te teindre les cheveux en rose.

Hermione lui jeta un regard désespéré, ce qui ne le déboussola pas et ne l'empêcha pas de continuer :

- Ou bien encore, tu pourrais, sortir avec un garçon très populaire lui-même et convoité…

- Alors, là si tu penses à Harry, c'est non. C'est simplement un ami et ce ne sera jamais plus. Coupa Hermione.

- Pourtant, depuis le temps on aurait pu croire que… Il estima prudent de ne pas finir sa phrase, pour pouvoir ressortir vivant de cette maudite salle.

- Donc, je disais… Tu pourrais également, trouver une utilité au livre que tu lisais tout à l'heure, ça pourrait te rendre très populaire ça… La phrase de Draco était lourde de sous-entendu qui, évidemment, n'échappèrent pas à Hermione.

- Alors, là n'y comptes pas. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton peut-être un peu trop agressif.

- Ça va, ça va… Tu pourrais éventuellement approfondir tes rapports avec un professeur, et t'arranger pour que les élèves aient quelques soupçons… Ok, j'ai rien dit, oubli. Sinon, tu pourrais tout simplement complètement changer…

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, se rétractant par la même occasion sur sa décision de faire en sorte que Draco ne soit plus entier.

- Eh bien… Commença-t-il prudemment. Tu vois, je ne dis pas que tu es moche. Continua-t-il.

- Merci de ta finesse… Ajouta-t-elle acidement.

- Oui, de rien. Donc, tu pourrais changer de look par exemple, et puis, d'attitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon attitude ?

- Rien, rien… Mais c'est juste qu'aux premiers abords on a l'impression que tu es une fille qui ne s'intéresse à rien d'autres qu'à ses livres. Te vexes pas, j'ai bien dit aux premiers abords.

Draco, tentait par tous les moyens de paraître le plus aimable possible avec Hermione. Il était peut-être bâtard mais pas cinglé.

- Admettons… et mon look ?

- Ben, ton look... Il suffit de regarder les autres filles pour voir la différence.

- On peut dire que tu n'y va pas dans la dentelle… Tu sais pourtant je fais des efforts…

- Bon, que dirais-tu que l'on commence à s'occuper de ça demain ?

- Pas de problèmes. Ecoute, en tant que préfète j'ai ma chambre toute seule, je m'arrangerais pour te faire entrer. Soit dans cette salle à 2h.

Draco lui répondit par l'affirmative et ils se quittèrent.

Après avoir passé tant de temps enfermés dans une salle tous les deux, il s'était opéré quelque changements dans leur relation. Ce n'était certainement pas l'amour fou, ni la grande amitié, mais ils se supportaient…  
De plus, Hermione commençait à l'apprécier…  
Advienne qu'il pourra…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Réponses aux reviews **(qui, je tiens à le préciser encore une fois, m'ont fait EXTRÊMEMENT plaisir), donc merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci...

**Cheilin** ** : ** Merci beaucoup. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'es plu. Tu va donc avoir la première partie des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, qui je l'espère te plaira tout autant.

**Detrac :** Eh bien, que te dire à part merci. Voilà, la suite n'a pas mis trop longtemps à venir, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi.

**Annab :** Merci de m'avoir souhaité bonne chance. Je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre t'es plu, en espérant que ce deuxième chapitre ne te décevra pas...

**Gilceleb : ** Merci pour ta review. Je crois que je me passerai de commentaire l(ol) mais en tout cas pour l'instant, le titre restera comme il est. 

**Paprika Star :** Merci, merci. Je suis heureuse que le thème te plaise. Je sais, c'est une bonne idée (lol) j'ai été assez emballée moi aussi, mais à dire vrai je ne suis pas la première à faire ça. J'ai surtout voulu voir si moi aussi j'étais capable d'écrire une fic pareille, et de bien l'écrire. C'était un peu un défi quoi. Bon tu verra dans ce chapitre, comment Draco va s'y prendre pour rendre Hermione populaire, mais pour savoir comment Harry et Ron vont réagir tu devras attendre le troisième voir le quatrième chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre en tout cas.

**Pitinad :** Oui, la suite promet d'être intéressante en effet... Et ce n'est que le début lol. Merci pour ta review...

**Sandi :** Ta review m'est allée droit au coeur (si si c'est vrai), ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ce que tu me dis là... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère sincèrement que cette suite de satisfera. 

**Padmacho : ** Merci. Oui je connais "Pacte avec le Diable" que j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé. En plus c'est cette fic qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire celle-ci. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et surtout que cette histoire en général te plaira autant que "Pacte avec le Diable". Merci encore.

**Fleur de Lys :** Voilà, la suite est là. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review.

**Katarina : ** Merci pour tes suggestions, elle m'ont fait très plaisir. Ne t'inquiétes surtout pas, il n'est pas prévu un Hermione/Draco, sinon je l'aurais déjà précisé. J'aimerais juste qu'à la fin ils deviennent à peu près amis. Moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple, mais il est vrai qu'il est ridicule d'entendre "je t'aime depuis ma première année". Il faut pas abuser aussi. Pour l'instant aucun couple n'est prévu, mais si je le fais, ce ne sera pas soudain et ce ne sera pas Hermione/Draco... Merci encore pour ta review.

**Anonymoua :** Merci pour ton enthousiasme (lol) et pour ta review surtout. J'espère que la suite te plaira. 

_CONTINUEZ A ME REVIEWEZ!!_  
  



	3. Puella, Virginem vis esse ?

Un Accord Mythique

**¤ Note**** de la superbissime moi : **(lol), coucou voici le nouveau chapitre!! Vous remarquerez que je ne vous ais pas trop fait attendre (enfin, en tout cas j'en ai l'impression. D'habitude je mets beaucoup plus de temps à publier et écrire un nouveau chapitre). Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère réellement qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres (voir même plus). Je le trouve un peu court à mon goût, mais bon il était essentiel que je le fasse ainsi, considérez-le comme une transition entre l'ancienne et le début d'une nouvelle Hermione (du moins, le désir d'être une nouvelle personne)... Je vous adore, continuez à me reviewer!! (il faut quand même que je sache ce que vous en pensez, pour que je puisse continuer!)

¤ Je re-précise que cette histoire n'a été écrite QUE par JOHERA, malgré le pseudo.

¤ Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les votes pour la REMISE D'OSCARS seront fermés le 5 mai, et les résultats seront bientôt affichés (on prévoit une super mise en scène, avec les réactions des nominés, discours, remise d'oscars, présentateur...) (je vous rappelle que cette remise d'oscars est disponible sous le pseudo "Gilceleb", bien que j'y participe grandement!)

¤ Si vous êtes amateurs de fic dramatique, et que vous aimez les histoires qui se déroulent "après Poudlard". Allez lire "Et Demain?" Écrite encore une fois par moi et Gilceleb (disponible sous son pseudo). Merci d'avance pour ceux qui s'y intéresserez

**Disclamer :** Eh oui, vous le savez carrément rien ne m'appartient (je parle bien sûr des personnages et du cadre, car tout le reste est copyright mon imagination) mais à JKR. 

_Bonne lecture évidemment (cela va de soit), et pour les concernés les réponses aux reviews seront disponibles à la fin du chapitre!_

**Chapitre 3, puella, virginem vis esse ?  
**

Dimanche, Hermione trépignait d'impatience : Elle allait bientôt voir Draco.  
Non, elle n'était pas impatiente de voir Draco en lui-même, - Merlin sait qu'elle s'en passerait bien - elle était simplement impatiente de procéder à certains changements sur elle. Elle désirait ardemment devenir une nouvelle fille…Changer…Que les garçons la remarquent…

Il y a quelque temps de cela, - jadis - elle se moquait particulièrement de ce genre de futilités. A cette époque qui lui paraissait maintenant lointaine, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était réussir ses études, et rien d'autre. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle avait évolué, les jeunes hommes ne la laissaient plus indifférente.  
Lorsqu'elle trouvait Parvati et Lavande assisses dans leur dortoir à se faire les ongles et à se raconter leurs derniers petits débats amoureux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une - infime peut-être - pointe de jalousie. Bien sûr, elle était loin de souhaiter leur ressembler, - non pas qu'elles étaient des potiches sans cervelles, mais tout de même… - toutefois, au fond de son cœur était enfoui ce profond sentiment qui voulait la faire devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que l'on remarquerait probablement…  
Elle se voyait très mal raconter à Harry - et encore moins à Ron - ce genre de choses. Ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas. Elle avait donc saisi l'opportunité qui s'était présentée à elle avec Draco. Bien que Draco ne soit pas la personne la plus recommandable, et qu'il la détestait - sentiment réciproque d'ailleurs - profondément. Mais, Draco était un homme d'affaire. Et lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres intérêts il était prêt à tout. Le profit demande parfois quelques sacrifices. Un revers de son éducation qu'Hermione sut tirer à son avantage…

Elle en avait par dessus la tête qu'on ne la voit que comme la douce et gentille Hermione, qui passe sa vie dans ses livres. Qui a pour seule priorité dans la vie les études. Même Ron pensait qu'elle n'avait en tête que sa propre réussite. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'Hermione voulait surtout montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était capable de réussir, capable de se distinguer même si, contrairement à la majorité des élèves, elle n'était pas issue d'une longue lignée de sorciers aux sang-pur. Elle tentait de faire de cette différence un atout, de leur montrer qu'elle pouvait réellement.  
Et, aujourd'hui, il y en avait marre de cette image préconçue et préfabriquée que les autres se faisaient d'elle. La plupart des personnes de son entourage ne la connaissaient pas, et ne s'en donnaient même pas la peine car on avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une fille fichée première en classe qui n'a pour hobby que les études, en somme une fille très rébarbative.  
Seul Harry et Ron avait passé cette première impression pour réellement apprendre à la connaître - et encore il avait fallu qu'ils aient presque causé sa mort pour en arriver là.  
Marre de la petite fille studieuse qui a planté une tente à la bibliothèque, place à la nouvelle et redoutable Hermione. Et elle y arriverait, même si pour cela elle devait faire un pacte avec la personne qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde…

Mais, tout d'abord il fallait commencer par demander un petit service à Harry…

A 2h précise, Hermione poussa le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se précipita vers la salle de classe qu'elle et Draco avaient élu pour refuge. Draco était déjà là, assis sur une chaise, l'attendant patiemment.

- Bonjour. Le salua Hermione.

Il se retourna vers elle, et se leva.

- Bien, finissons-en. Tu fais comment pour me faire entrer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Elle posa le sac qu'elle avait sur la table, et farfouilla dedans jusqu'à en sortir un morceaux d'étoffe des plus singulier.

- Ne poses pas de questions, ok ? Lui dit-elle.

Draco se contenta de hausser un sourcil en guise de réponse.

- Bon, alors tu couvres ta petite personne bourgeoise et prétentieuse de ça, et tu me suis. Tu dis pas un mot, et tu te tiens à mon sac pour qu'il n'y est pas de problèmes. Et, surtout, _surtout_, tu fais tout ton possible pour ne bousculer personne. Fais tout simplement comme si tu n'existais pas.

Draco allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle lui jeta le tissu sur la tête pour le recouvrir et le tira par le col dehors.

- Mais, Granger.

- Chut ! Le coupa Hermione.

Elle se dirigea ainsi vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, sans qu'il n'aient à croiser personne. Draco se demanda bien comment il pourrait être discret simplement caché sous une cape, suivant docilement Hermione. On le prendrait certainement pour un malade échappé de l'asile le plus proche. Mais, au fait, Potter n'avait-il pas une cape d'invisibilité avec laquelle il s'amusait bien. Serait-il possible qu'il l'ai prêté à Granger… ?  
Merlin ! il avait sur le dos la cape de Potter, et il allait pénétrer dans une tour pleine de Gryffondor, pour ensuite aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de Granger. Mais était-il tombé sur la tête ? Que faisait-il donc ? Il fallait qu'il note de ne pas oublier de tuer Granger après tout cela.  
En parlant d'elle, elle était en train d'annoncer un mot de passe à une Grosse Dame pleine de fanfreluche dans un tableau. Quel mauvais goût ! Draco brûlerait certainement un tableau pareil, s'il ornait l'un des murs de sa maison.

- Crème Chantilly. Dit Hermione, avant que le tableau ne pivote.

Crème Chantilly ? Quel mot de passe ridicule ! Après tout, à quoi d'autres pouvait-il s'attendre avec des Gryffondors ?!

La salle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était toute vêtue de rouge et or. Quelques élèves étaient installés dans des fauteuils ou canapés à discuter, jouer aux échecs, ou faire leurs devoirs pour les plus hardis.  
Quelle injustice ! Leur Salle Commune était plus belle que celle de Serpentard, quelle honte ! Il faudrait vraiment que Draco pense à aller se plaindre à un quelconque responsable de la décoration.  
Une raison de plus pour détester les Gryffondors à ajouter à sa liste.  
Hermione se dirigea vers le fond de la salle d'où on apercevait des escaliers. Draco, la suivit toujours fidèlement, mais ne se priva pas de jeter quelques regards haineux aux alentours - bien que personne ne pût le remarquer.  
Malheureusement, avant de pouvoir arriver à ces escaliers providentiels, Hermione fut interceptée par un jeune homme :

- Hermione, tu ne restes pas un peu avec nous ? Demanda Harry Potter.

- Euh…

Hermione jeta un regard pas très convaincu autour d'elle, et répondit :

- Je suis désolée, Harry, mais j'ai…j'ai…tu sais… ce devoir à finir.

- Oh, mais on ne te vois plus ces temps-ci tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort ?

- Non, je suis vraiment navrée, je ne peux pas. Répondit-elle encore.

- Alors, viens les faire ici. Proposa-t-il.

- Non, non, c'est trop…hum…bruyant.

Harry se résigna donc à la laisser partir, lorsque Draco - toujours invisible - chuchota :

- Tiens, Potter sans son imbécile de Weasley collé à ses basques. Il a réussit à s'en débarrasser en le tuant, ou il est simplement mort de faim pendant les vacances faute d'argent ?!

Harry qui crût entendre quelque chose, se retourna vers Hermione et l'interrogea :

- Tu as dit quelque chose Hermione ?

- Non, non, je n'ai rien dit, Harry.

Puis elle se précipita vers les escaliers. Elle pénétra dans la première chambre, et une fois à l'intérieur s'appuya sur la porte.  
Elle prit la précaution de verrouiller la pièce magiquement, tandis que Draco ôtait la cape et s'asseyait sur le lit :

- Très utile ce genre de petites choses. Dit-il en posant la cape d'invisibilité sur la table de chevet près de lui.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

- Mais, m'en empêcher de quoi, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il innocemment

Elle préféra ne pas discuter, et abdiqua. Toutefois, elle lui jeta un de ces regards noirs dont elle avait le secret.

- Pas mal, la chambre quand même. Tu fais quoi pour avoir une piaule pareille ?

- Je suis préfète, c'est tout.

- Faudrait que je penses à me reconvertir préfet alors. Ironisa le jeune Serpentard.

La chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était évidemment décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor : les tapisseries, tapis, les rideaux, et même couvres lits étaient rouge et or. Au centre trônait un spacieux lit à baldaquin, une table de chevet à sa droite. A gauche, face au lit, sommeillait une grande armoire sculptée. Une petite fenêtre était fichée dans le mur pas très loin de la table de chevet, et une chaise couplée avec une petite table était installée juste dessous.

Hermione s'assit à son tour, mais elle choisit plutôt la chaise :

- Alors, on commence ?

Draco lui répondit par un sourire carnassier qui ne présageait rien de bon. Puis sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, une étincelles passant furtivement dans ses yeux glacés. Il prit alors la parole :

- Bien, bien… j'ai déjà quelques petites idées très intéressantes…

Puis il regarda encore une fois autour de lui, scrutant la chambre dans tous ses recoins :

- Mais, d'abord… _colores revertessent_ ! S'exclama-t-il tout en agitant sa baguette d'un mouvement circulaire.

La pièce qui était autrefois habillée aux couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor, devint subitement verte et argent du sol au plafond. Hermione resta sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte en contemplant sa chambre ainsi pervertie aux couleurs de Serpentard. Tandis que Draco, avec un petit soupir de contentement, dit :

- Ah ! C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !

Il s'installa alors plus confortablement dans le lit, et poursuivit avec satisfaction :

- Maintenant, que nous sommes plus à l'aise on peut commencer !

Hermione sembla enfin vouloir retrouver ses esprits :

- Quoi ?! Nous ? Mais, mon Dieu ! regardes ce que tu as fait à _ma_ chambre ! C'est…c'est horrible !

S'ensuivit un débat acharné résultant de la mythique opposition Gryffondor/Serpentard. L'issue de cette affreuse, pénible et interminable polémique ne fut trouvée qu'une heure plus tard, bien qu'étant des plus simples : la pièce, sur un commun accord, fut provisoirement et tout naturellement teintée aux couleurs tapageuses de l'Angleterre.

- Bon, je crois que maintenant on pourrait revenir au sujet principal, tu ne penses pas ? Suggéra Hermione.

- Oui, peut-être… Lui répondit Draco avant de se lever, et de lui faire signe de faire de même.

Elle l'imita docilement, et il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, l'analysant sous tous les angles et faisant part de ses analyses :

- En tant qu'homme (" homme ? " S'interrogea intérieurement Hermione, " Depuis quand c'est un homme ce petit morveux ?! ") je suis en mesure de te dire ce que les autres garçons attendent d'une fille. Ce qui leurs plairaient de voir. Donc, je me considère comme la meilleure personne pour te relooker. Estimes-toi d'ailleurs heureuse, tu ne bénéficie pas des conseils de n'importe qui ! (" Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il ne se prend pas pour de la m… lui ! " Songea toujours Hermione). Bref, commençons par ton visage. Déjà, tu as finalement fait quelque chose pour tes cheveux, c'était réellement affreux avant. C'est déjà ça de moins. Ensuite, il faudrait que tu t'épiles les sourcils (Hermione porta machinalement ses mains à ses sourcils), et je suggérerais que tu te maquilles un peu. Pas n'importe comment, bien sûr, quelque chose de léger et discret suffira, sauf pour tes yeux qu'il faudrait faire ressortir étant donné leurs tailles : Tu as une peau clair, et heureusement pour toi (" Déjà que le restes n'est pas fameux… " Ajouta-t-il mentalement) sans boutons ni imperfections. Tu as des yeux noisettes et les cheveux châtains (" Plus banale tu meurs " Pensa-t-il), les lèvres roses, je suggérerais donc des couleurs plutôt clair, comme beige marron clair et autre, plus foncé à occasion exceptionnelle. Et également pour tes yeux du noir ou du khôl pour les faire ressortir. Tes cils sont longs, mais on ne le remarque pas, un peu de mascara ne serait pas malvenu. Quand à tes lèvres, elles sont assez bien dessinées et un peu charnues, je te conseil alors un crayon à lèvres discret si tu désires en mettre. Ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres de préférence type gloss. - les rouges à lèvres classiques sont un peu dépassés - ou bien un rouge à lèvres normal sur lequel tu ajouterais une couche de brillant à lèvres. Pour le fond de teint, pas besoin d'en faire trop, ta peau n'a aucuns défauts visibles et possède une jolie couleur, en conséquence de quoi je te propose de t'en passer - le maquillage sera ainsi moins lourd - ou d'user avec modération d'une poudre compact plutôt claire.

Hermione regarda Draco comme si elle observait une nouvelle race d'animal des plus singulières et exotique dans un zoo des plus banale. Comment se faisait-il qu'il connaisse autant de chose en beauté féminine ? Et surtout, qu'il connaisse tous les secrets du maquillage ?

Enfin, pour abréger la situation, tout le reste de l'après-midi se déroula a peu près comme cela. Entre conseils, tests et suggestions. Et encore, ce n'était que le début. Pour l'instant il n'avaient parlés que du corps. Ils leurs restaient à aborder le sujet délicat des vêtements, et du look général, ainsi que le plus important : l'attitude…

Qui sait, ce que Draco réservera d'autre à Hermione… ? Que d'appréhensions…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Réponses aux reviews **(qui m'ont encore et toujours fait extrêmement plaisir, et m'ont grandement encouragé à écrire rapidement la suite - qui sans cela aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps à arriver!)

**Lululle** ** : ** Je suis contente que tu ai aimé! eh oui, comme tu dis, qui sait ce que la suite nous réservera...

**Loline :** Alors, là, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis! Je suis contente que tu trouves que ma fic est bien écrite! je fais le plus d'effort possible pour que les lecteurs ne soient pas déçus. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les fics Hermione/Draco, bien que le plus souvent elles en soient pas très logiques, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire moi-même une fic qui porterait sur ces deux personnages! Mais, je suis désolé de te le dire, si tu t'attendais à autre chose, dans ma fic aucune romance n'est prévue entre ces deux là, juste une aimitié (ce qui est déjà beaucoup quand on pense qu'ils se détestent au plus haut point!).

**Sandi :** Merci, merci et merci. Tes encouragements me font très plaisir, et le fait que ma fic te plaise tout autant! J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu cette suite...

**Annab : ** Ah, c'est très bien alors si la suite ne te décevais pas, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour ce chapitre-ci. Eh oui, comme tu le dis si bien qu'est-ce que Draco va bien pouvoir faire à cette pauvre Hermione! Pour l'instant, apparemment, tu remarqueras que ça se passe à peu près bien, mais qui sait pour la suite... 

**Aulandra :** Eh, je suis très très heureuse que tu aimes ma fic! Et surtout, tu me dis que je suis douée, c'est très gentil ça (je ne serais pas allée jusqu'au fait que je suis douée, mais ça me touche beaucoup!). Eh bien oui, la question à 100 000 €: Comment Draco va faire pour rendre populaire Hermione? Je ne crois pas pour l'instant qu'ils vont faire semblant de sortir ensemble, mais qu'est-ce que les autres penseront des si longues absences de Hermione?

**Watery136 :** Ta review était très courte, mais m'a tout autant touché que les autres! ça montre que tu aimes ma fic et que tu veux la suite, alors je finirais sur un simple mot : Merci. Et ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas suspendre l'écriture de cette fic pour l'instant!

**Paprika Star :** Je t'avais dit que ton pseudo me faisait trop délirer? lol, non c'est vrai je l'adore, je me demande où tu es allé(e) chercher un truc pareil! Bref, tu me rassures beaucoup en me disant que je suis tout à fait capable d'écrire une fic pareil! D'ailleurs, cela me fait énormément plaisir que tu me dises que ma fic est vachement bien! Donc merci, en espérant que la suite continuera à te plaire!

**Cheilin : ** Oui, oui le défilé de mode avec Hermione en mannequin et Draco en commentateur risque d'être intéressant! Mais, ça ce sera sûrement pour le prochain chapitre! Celui-ci n'est là que pour faire comprendre ce qui pousse Hermione à changer, comment Draco s'y prend, etc... Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ta review!

**Mylène :** Voilà, la suite est là. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le restes. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Katarina : ** Eh eh, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review!! Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît combien je suis oh magnifique et brillantissime tout comme mon histoire, lol! Non, plus sérieusement, je suis heureuse que tu sois heureuse qu'il n'y est pas de Hermi/Dracie! Eh oui, la métamorphose d'Hermione risque d'être _très_ intéressante. Comme ça tu aimes bien les fics où elle se métamorphose? (j'espère alors que tu as lu "Le monde à l'envers", qui n'est pas très bien écrite si tu veux mon avis, mais très hilarante et intéressante, tu la trouveras sous mon pseudo je l'est écrite avec Elea). Oui, oui la réaction de Ron promet d'être très intéressante! C'est sûr qu'il est conservateur et assez protecteur avec Hermione si tu veux mon avis. En plus, si on considère le fait que dans ma fic ils sont déjà tous les deux en froid à cause d'une de leur stupide dispute, ça risque de faire des étincelles!! 

**Fleur de Lys :** Mais tu n'as surtout pas à t'excuser parce que tu trouvais ta review trop courte et soit-disant pas chaleureuse! tu sais elle m'a beaucoup plu à moi, et m'a fait très plaisir! J'ai déjà reçu des review qui ne faisait qu'un mot, du genre : "continu" ou "la suite", et ça me motive tout autant pour envoyer la suite plus rapidement! ça me prouve que j'ai des lecteurs qui apprécient ma fic!! Bref, ne te sens pas coupable, lol! C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup les reviews longues, mais il ne faut pas que j'en demande trop aussi ;-). Ah, je suis très heureuse que tu es trouvé le chapitre hilarant! J'adore mettre de l'humour partout, même dans les situations les plus dramatiques, et j'espère vraiment que tu trouveras intéressante les petites touches d'humour que j'ai mise dans ce chapitre (personnellement, je trouve que j'aurai pu faire mieux, mais bon...). Oui, c'est vrai aussi que les conseils de Draco ne sont pas tout à fait un très bon exemple! Vaut mieux pas qu'Hermione se mette à les appliquer, sinon la fic vire NC-17, lol! C'était surtout pour rendre la situation un peu plus comique que j'ai mis ça, et aussi parce que je trouve réellement que c'est le genre de bêtises que le personnage de Draco sortirait (je l'aime bien comme ça moi Draco!). Oh, la très bonne question : Que va-t-il se passer dans cette chambre? voyons n'ayons pas les pensées tordues. Tu trouveras une partie de la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Pour le titre du dernier chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir que tu te poses la question! Tu es bien la seule à poser la question, bien que je sois sûre que la plupart n'est pas non plus compris! "Alea Jacta est" est une expression latine de Jules César signifiant à peu près : "les dés sont lancés". Je trouvais que ça correspondait très bien au chapitre, alors... Abrégeons, abrégeons, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et que tu continuera à suivre ma fic sans trop te lasser! 

**Kiss :** Merci, merci. Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic très bien! La suite est ici, j'espère vraiment que tu l'aimeras aussi! 

_J'attends vos commentaires, suggestions, ou critiques à propos de ce chapitre avec impatience! _  
  



	4. Fenfla Feuna

Un Accord Mythique

**¤ Note**** d'une merveilleuse auteur : **mdr!! Bref, bonjour à tous (et à toutes ça va de soit), je suis très heureuse de vous offrir un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps et je m'en excuse beaucoup beaucoup. De toute manière je vous avais prévenu que celui-ci aurait été un peu plus long à venir (tout comme le prochain je le crains). En réalité - pour être honnête avec vous - ce chapitre a été bouclé en à peu près une semaine, mais j'ai tant tardé car j'étais bloqué à cause d'une stupide potion (eh oui! je ne savais pas qu'elle potion mettre et pourtant il fallait absolument qu'il y ai un cour de Potion). Quoi qu'il en soit (j'arrête tous ces petits blabla), j'espère très sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, surtout qu'il ne vous décevra pas, que vous ne le trouverez pas barbant (à force que je fasses à peu près les mêmes choses à chaque chapitres), et j'attend évidemment vos reviews avec une grande impatience (d'ailleurs en parlant de reviews j'ai remarqué que le nombre était en baisse, alors qu'est-ce que vous fichez!! lol, ça me va pas de me plaindre comme cela moi, bien sûr je suis très heureuse que vous me reviewiez toujours même si c'est moins, ça prouve quand même que vous suivez toujours mon histoire).

¤ Je re-précise que cette histoire n'a été écrite QUE par JOHERA, malgré le pseudo.

¤ Pour ceux qui sont intéressés ou concernés (ayant votés), la REMISE DES OSCARS écrite par moi et Gilceleb (je le redis) a été à moitié achevée!! enfin!! Donc suite aux nombreux votes de Vous, nous avons affichés les résultats en écrivant un petit chapitre assez sympa. Évidemment, manque de sérieux total de notre part (à quoi pouvez t'on s'attendre d'autre?) 

¤ Si vous êtes amateurs de fic dramatique, et que vous aimez les histoires qui se déroulent "après Poudlard". Allez lire "Et Demain?" Écrite encore une fois par moi et Gilceleb (disponible sous son pseudo à elle). Merci d'avance pour ceux qui s'y intéresserez éventuellement .

**Disclamer :** Bon ben, comme je le rabache tout le temps rien à moi tout à J.K.R. A oui, j'allais oublier !! il y a enfin quelque chose à moi dans l'histoire (pour une fois eh eh!!!). Oui, oui, oui... la la la... Bon c'est pas grand chose mais quand même je tiens à le dire : j'ai inventé des noms de magazines sorciers!!! Bon, c'est vrai c'est ridicule mais j'y tiens réellement, j'ai fait un grand effort c'est très dure d'inventer des noms de magazines vous savez (d'ailleurs, si pour votre propre fic vous voulez piquer un de ces noms de magazines, je vous en prie, mais parlez m'en d'abord par review et puis préciser que ça vient de moi, sinon ça ne me gêne pas du tout au contraire!).

¤ **TRES IMPORTANT, S'IL VOUS PLAIT JETEZ UN COUP D'OEIL (je fais appel à tous les lecteurs même ceux qui zappent d'habitude tout mé ptit blabla inutiles!) : **Suites à vos reviews j'ai décidé d'organiser un petit jeux!! Oui je suis très joueuse. Donc voilà, j'ai remarqué que vous vous posiez tous la question essentielle : "Pourquoi Draco en sait tant sur les secrets de beautés féminins??!", eh oui c'est une excellente question à se poser d'ailleurs. Donc voilà, je vous invite à chercher la réponse (vous me soumettez vos réponses soit par review soit par mail à : j.ohera@laposte.net). Et la personne qui trouvera la réponse aura... attendez je réfléchis... elle aura le prochain chapitre une semaine avant les autres (intéressant n'est-ce pas?), ah oui n'oubliez donc pas de laisser votre adresse e-mail (j'enverrais tout de même un mail à tous les perdants, pour leur signaler qu'ils ont tords), au cas ou plusieurs trouverais la réponse j'enverrais le chapitre seulement aux trois premières... Donc, tous à vos méninges !!

_Et enfin, Bonne lecture à tous (enfinn!!! je commençais à souler avec toutes ces paroles). Ah et encore une chose : réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre!)_

**Chapitre 4, Fenfla Feuna  
**

Hermione était allongée sur le ventre. Les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin négligemment jetés de part et d'autre des armatures, laissant ainsi pénétrer la lumière jusqu'à son lit.  
Elle tournait les pages d'une brochure. Des photos de produits cosmétiques, des visages de jeunes filles se maquillant, se tartinant de crème et tous autres soins de beautés y figuraient.  
Hermione s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour gribouiller quelques mots sur un épais parchemin.  
Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle referma le magazine dont on apercevait à présent le titre (" _Elle au Merveilleux_ ") sur la couverture, juste au-dessus de la photographie d'une Sylphide adressant un clin d'œil à un invisible interlocuteur, et souriant tant qu'elle devait en avoir eu mal aux joues pendant des années. Elle le jeta distraitement plus loin, et saisit une autre revue posée sur un coussin (" _Femme magique_ "). Elle prit cette fois le temps de lire avec plus d'attention, ses petits yeux avides parcourant le texte avec sollicitude.

Cela devait faire presque une semaine que Draco avait pénétré dans cette même chambre pour lui asséner une série de conseils afin qu'elle se mette un peu plus en valeur. Bien sûr, ce n'était que le début, et il restait encore beaucoup à faire… Le maquillage n'étant pas grand chose dans cet immense chantier. Peut-être devrait-elle s'infliger une pancarte sur le front qui indiquerait : " _En travaux !_ ", ou " _Chantier en construction_ ", ou bien même " _Peinture fraîche_ ".  
Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Hermione quant à ces pensées ridicules.  
Depuis ce fameux dimanche, Hermione et Draco faisaient régulièrement leurs devoirs ensemble, et apprenaient également leurs leçons de paire. Suite à sa première bonne note obtenue pour son premier devoir de l'année (devoir de Métamorphoses sur lequel il avait passé des heures avec Hermione, sans toutefois le regretter aujourd'hui) le jeune Serpentard était très motivé. Et c'est avec acharnement et une avide ambition qu'il étudiait. Cependant, il n'y passait pas autant de temps qu'Hermione. Il se contentait du nécessaire pour obtenir de bonnes notes, sans faire passer sa vie privée après les études : il était peut-être ambitieux mais pas encore fou.  
Hermione, toujours allongée sur sont lit - mais cette fois sur le dos - réfléchissait à tout cela. Cet accord… Elle se repassait pour l'énième fois tous les arguments qui l'avaient poussé à le faire. Avait-elle eu raison ? Peu importe, maintenant. Après tout, il est déjà trop tard pour y revenir : ce qui est fait est fait.

Elle venait à l'instant de dresser une liste de produits cosmétiques qu'elle commanderait via Hibou, et s'apprêtait simultanément à descendre dans la salle commune pour ensuite aller déjeuner. Elle reposa son magazine sur une pile d'autres revues dont la première portait le futile nom de " _L'Ensorceleuse_ ", et saisit rapidement ses affaires (posée sur son bureau), pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte. Elle était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'elle se ravisa. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'imposant miroir de la commode et réajusta sa tenue ainsi que sa coiffure, tout en jetant au passage un regard pathétique et désespéré à son reflet. Enfin, elle sortit.

Après s'être repu e d'un copieux petit déjeuner (Comment vouliez-vous qu'on puisse garder la ligne avec tous ce qu'ils posent pour les repas d'ailleurs ?), Hermione se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers les cachots. Elle pensait réellement que les Cours de Potions étaient très intéressants, mais lorsqu'ils étaient enseignés par le Professeur Severus Rogue, cela pouvait facilement virer au cauchemar. Ron et Harry arrivèrent un peu plus tard - étant encore en train de se goinfrer dans la Grande Salle - et la trouvèrent en train d'attendre patiemment contre un mur de pierre froide dans le sombre couloir où les Cours de Potions étaient dispensés. Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver au compte goutte. Enfin, le professeur aux allures de chauves-souris, vêtu de ses éternelles robes noires et amples, se présenta. Il entra dans sa salle sans considérer les élèves qui le suivirent toutefois de façon disciplinée, dans un mouvement unanime virant presque à la démarche militaire.

Une fois que les Gryffondors d'un côté de la salle et les Serpentards d'un autre côté (les cours de Potions avaient, on ne sait pourquoi, toujours eu lieu en classe commune Gryffondor/Serpentard) se soient installés, et que l'appel fut fait, le Professeur débuta son cours :

- La Potion que nous allons réaliser aujourd'hui est la potion _Poussoss_. Quelqu'un est-il en mesure de me donner les caractéristiques de cette potion ?

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans le cachot, ses yeux vacillants des Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Personne ne bougea. C'est fou la merveilleuse capacité que les élèves avaient de se rendre invisible et si discret dans ce genre de situation - du moins l'essayaient-ils.

- A quoi sert cette Potion ? Insista le Professeur avec une rare patience.

Ron chuchota alors à Harry quelques bribes du style : " A rien, peut-être, sauf à nous… ". Rogue tourna alors son regard perçant vers le rouquin pour lui susurrer onctueusement usant de son calme olympien et frustrant :

- Je vous ai entendu Weasley, dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Rogue reporta une fois de plus son regard sur le jeune homme qui chuchotait on ne sait quoi à Potter et ajouta :

- Je vous ai encore entendu Weasley. Dix autres points de moins pour votre Maison. Continuez comme cela et Gryffondor risque de perdre plus de la moitié de ses points.

Ron se permit de lui jeter un regard noir que le Maître des Potions ignora totalement. Il scruta toujours les élèves - négligeant par la même l'incident précédent - la question posée il y a quelques minutes encore en suspens.  
Hermione leva vainement la main avec la rapidité due à une longue expérience alors que Rogue avait à peine ouvert la bouche, s'apprêtant à reposer la question au cas échéant ou les élèves n'auraient pas encore saisi la simple demande - la structure " nom + base verbale " présentement un peu trop compliqué pour ces adolescents. Le Professeur ignora totalement la jeune Gryffondor et poursuivit de sa voix froide :

- Bien sûr que non vous ne le savez pas. Je constate comme d'habitude qu'aucun de vous ne s'est donné la peine d'ouvrir son manuel de Potion. Tâche bien trop laborieuse pour des adolescents dotés d'un cerveaux et deux bras - bien que tout le monde n'ai pas la chance d'être doté de tels membres. Après tout à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre d'autre ?

Il allait tourner le dos pour écrire au tableau lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Une main était levée ! Oui, une main. Une main fine et blanche :

- Mr Malefoy ? Une suggestion peut-être.

Draco se permit un petit sourire avant de hocher la tête et de répondre :

- La Potion _Poussoss_, comme son nom l'indique permet de faire repousser les os d'une personne. Le processus dure en moyenne douze heures, et est très douloureux. Néanmoins la Potion fait effet très rapidement, peut après la prise le patient en ressent promptement le résultat.

Rogue l'observa les yeux brillants, un rictus - que l'on devrait interpréter comme un sourire, ou du moins une pâle tentative - jouant sur ses lèvres, avant d'user de sa voix mielleuse :

- Parfait, Mr Malefoy. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Il se permit d'ajouter - sûrement pour son plaisir personnel :

- Certains de vos camarades devraient prendre exemple sur vous. Puis son regard se dirigea vers deux jeunes Gryffondors : Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Il se retourna alors pour inscrire une liste d'ingrédients au tableau.  
Les Serpentard jetèrent tout d'abord un regard étonné à Draco qui souriait toujours de satisfaction. Puis, il se mirent tous à le féliciter discrètement. Tandis que de l'autre côté de la salle, tous les Gryffondors lui jetaient des regards dégoûtés et mettaient tous leur cœurs à paraître les plus haineux possibles (Draco fut d'ailleurs très touché d'une telle attention). Tous les Gryffondors exceptée une personne. Un observateur attentif aurait pu déceler dans le regard de Mademoiselle Granger une once - furtive certes - de… fierté ? Mais cette lueur se noya bien vite dans un éclat de soupe au chocolat.  
Rogue avait fini d'écrire la composition de la mixture du jour, et expliquait à présent à la classe tous les détails de la préparation, le but, les propriétés, etc… Chose à priori aussi assommante que Rogue est acariâtre.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un calme inébranlable. Hermione et Draco, comme le leur commandait leurs nouvelles habitudes, se retrouvèrent après les cours à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs :

- Bravo pour tout à l'heure en Potion. Félicita Hermione.

- Et oui que veux-tu, lorsqu'on est doué… Ajouta Draco.

- Non, je pense qu'en réalité c'est moi qui doit avoir une bonne influence sur toi. Poursuivit la jeune fille après un haussement de sourcil évocateur.

- Dis plutôt que tu me pervertis ! Tu te rends compte, à force de te côtoyer comme ça c'est normal que ça ai de telles répercutions sur moi. Répliqua le jeune homme blond.

Voici un exemple typique des petites scènes charmantes qui réunissait ses deux personnages. L'humour noir, ironique, sarcastique, et compagnie, de Draco commençaient sérieusement à déteindre sur Hemione, tandis qu'elle commençait à réussir à l'intéresser un tant soit peu aux études.

Le Week-end suivant, Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois. Eux qui se détestaient - pas d'illusions, tant de haine ne peux s'effacer en si peu de temps, et quelques traces subsistent encore malheureusement - s'étaient imposés de si fréquentes entrevue. Cette fois-ci ils se voyaient pour la deuxième partie du contrat : Hermione. Le travail sur elle n'était pas terminé, et ne faisait que commencer en réalité.

Hermione était assise sur son lit tandis que Draco faisait les cents pas dans la pièce :

- Tu as réussi à acheter le maquillage ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva vers son armoire pour en ressortir un petit colis, qu'elle lui tendit :

- Je viens juste de tout recevoir. J'ai commandé l'ensemble via Hibou.

Draco se saisit du colis qu'Hermione avait déjà ouvert, et jeta un coup d'œil à toute la panoplie de maquillage :

- Ça à l'air de convenir. Je vois que tu as suivi mes conseils.

Hermione lui sourit, il y répondit de la même façon sans réserve, puis il ajouta :

- Par contre, pour te maquiller il faudra que tu te débrouilles toute seule, parce que je n'en suis pas capable.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire espiègle avant de continuer :

- Pourtant, je pensais le contraire. Après tous tes conseils j'en ai conclu que la seule chose qui expliquerait que tu en saches autant sur les secrets de beauté serait que tu te travestisses tous les samedis soirs.

Draco donnait l'impression que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. Il émit un couinement étrange que l'on traduira comme un étranglement effarouché et offensé marquant son irritation.  
Hermione éclata de rire, Draco ne s'arrêta cependant pas là :

- Eh ! Mais tu sais que je suis très vexé que tu puisses penser ça !

Les rires de Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité. Draco s'assit sagement attendant avec toute la patience qu'il avait pu réunir qu'elle se calme. Une fois qu'elle fut à peu près calmée, il lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment le plus clairement possible.  
Il s'averrait que Draco avait largement surpris Hermione la semaine dernière avec tous ces conseils sur l'art du maquillage. Il est vrai que nous sommes en droit de nous poser des questions.  
Tout d'abord clarifions la situation, et prenons connaissance du contexte. Considérons que Draco, est un beau blond aux yeux gris, musclé par le Quiddich, attrapeur pour la maison de Serpentard, riche, pas bête est très populaire aussi bien dans le monde sorcier qu'à Poudlard même (le nom des Malfoy avait beaucoup d'influence). Toutes ces raisons font de lui un jeune homme très prisé par les jeunes adolescentes en manque d'un peu de chaleur humaine. Il est donc légitime que Draco sache très bien faire la différence entre une fille qui en vaut la peine et une fille qui ne mériterais pas même un regard de sa part. Vous comprenez qu'aussi populaire qu'il est il se doit de conserver une image de marque, et dans ce cas ne pas s'afficher avec n'importe qu'elle fille au bras. Partant de ce fort joli raisonnement nous pouvons supposer que Draco en connaisse énormément sur les attributs de toute les jeunes filles à la mode. Et puis, à force de voir des carnages sur certains jolis visages - des filles désirant se rendre plus belles avec une petite touche de maquillage et ressortant aussi coloré qu'un clown par exemple - en jeune homme intelligent, il avait fini par conclure des meilleures façons de se mettre en valeur lorsqu'on était une personne de sexe féminin.  
Hermione trouva se raisonnement, un peu sophistiqué et tiré par les cheveux mais admit qu'il soit vrai afin de ne pas plus compliquer les choses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Ils enchaînèrent rapidement sur le principal motif de cette petite visite : c'est-à-dire _elle_.

- Eh bien, maintenant que nous avons passé l'étape du maquillage, passons à ce que j'appelle l'aspect général : c'est-à-dire le choix des vêtements, le tout coordonné avec le reste bien sûr.

Hermione, la mine perplexe affichait clairement son incompréhension. Draco poursuivit tout de même :

- Bon, les vêtements alors. Il est dommage que nous soyons obligés de porter des uniformes, surtout qu'ils sont larges noirs et ne laissent rien voir.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Hermione. Lorsqu'il fut dangereusement près de la jeune fille, elle eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul mais le laissa faire. Il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise (qui était sinon fermée jusqu'au col), pour laisser deviner quelques avantages propre au sexe féminin que possédait notre jeune Gryffondor.  
Hermione porta alors ses mains à sa chemise dans le but de la reboutonner, mais il l'arrêta :

- Je t'assure que c'est bien mieux comme ça !

- Mais…

- Tu veux casser ton image de petite fille sage, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas passer pour une traînée non plus ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Ça ne fait pas du tout traînée ! Tu possèdes certains avantages, contrairement à pas mal de filles, donc autant en profiter. Ce n'est pas comme si tu portais une jupe à ras des fesses et un morceaux de tissus qui couvrirait à peine ta poitrine ! Ce n'est pas trop décolleté, si on peut se permettre d'appeler ça un décolleté.

- Oui, mais… Tenta Hermione.

- Mais rien du tout. L'interrompit-il. Tu sais, les garçons aiment beaucoup ça. On ne voit rien, et en même temps on voit un peu. Ça attire la curiosité, ça laisse juste deviner tes formes sans qu'on ne les voient réellement. Si ta chemise était fermée jusqu'au col ça te donnerait un air plus strict, plus coincé, et en plus ça ne te mets pas en valeur. Tu ne veux quand même pas ressembler à Mc Gonagall !?

Hermione avait une mine renfrognée mais se résigna à suivre les conseils de Draco. Tant qu'il ne basculait pas dans le vulgaire tout irait pour le mieux.

- Admettons…

- Bien, bien. Draco se frotta les mains, avant de poursuivre : Bon, montres moi tes mains.

Hermione s'exécuta, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il désirait voir ses mains. Il les examina sous toutes leurs coutures avant de dire :

- Ça va, elle ne sont pas sèche, ni gercées ni rouges. Elles sont fines, c'est très bien. Par contre, tu devrais cesser de te ronger les ongles, c'est du plus mauvais effet. Laisses-les pousser, mais attention pas trop. C'est vrai que c'est joli d'avoir les ongles longs, mais très contraignant et pour ma part je penses que ça donne un air négligé. Laisses les pousser juste un peu, histoire qu'ils ne paraissent pas trop court, qu'on n'aperçoive pas le bout de tes phalanges. Limes-les également pour qu'ils aient l'air régulier, et enfin une petite couche de peinture ne serait pas du luxe.

- Peinture ? Demanda Hermione les sourcils arquées.

- Oui, tu sais une couleur sur tes ongles.

- On appelle ça du vernis à ongle Draco. Le rectifia-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, avant d'affirmer :

- Oui, je le savais, c'est bien ce que je disais : une couche de vernis à ongle.

- C'est cela oui. Ironisa Hermione.

Le regard froid il ajouta :

- Oui, bon… vu que tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une " traînée " comme tu dis - ce que j'approuves totalement - tu devrais porter ton choix sur des couleurs plutôt discrètes comme beige, blanc nacré, rose pâle nacré, attention pas de rose fluo ni de couleurs trop vive sauf cas exceptionnel. Pas de vert, de bleu, de jaune, ou du noir si tu peux l'éviter. Ah oui, et fais aussi en sorte que ça soit la plupart du temps assortis à tes habits, chaussures, sac, barrette, ou maquillage.

Hermione l'écoutait avec attention, et fit signe qu'elle avait bien tout compris et assimilé lorsqu'il termina sa série de conseils.

Le reste du temps, il lui parla des vêtements lorsqu'elle n'étaient pas en uniforme. Comme le week-end ou les vacances par exemple. Il était convenu que dés que l'occasion se présenterait Hermione remodèlerait à peu près sa garde robe. Même si le style de vêtements qu'elle portait actuellement ne correspondait pas vraiment, elle les conserverait. Il serait toujours tant de les ressortir de temps en temps et d'en accorder certains avec de nouveau sans paraître dépassée, démodée…

Pour l'instant, tout n'était que des conseils oraux, Draco ne savait donc pas encore qu'elle serait le résultat final. Il était certain que ça ne pouvait être pire… A la limite, elle paraîtrait au moins faire des efforts, s'arranger un peu, mais elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec les plus belles filles de l'école. En tant normal, il n'aurait pas hésiter à le lui dire, mais il ne désirait pas la vexer pour le moment et faire ainsi évanouir en fumée tous les espoirs de la jeune fille. Ce qui reviendrait en outre à jeter par la fenêtre tous ses propres espoirs de réussir ses études, en d'autres termes sa vie.

Demain, Hermione allait tenter de mettre finalement en pratique tous les conseils de Draco, on verrait bien ce qu'il pourrait enfin en résulter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Réponses aux reviews **(et je ne cesserai de le dire : Merci à tous, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir!, d'ailleurs comme je vous le disais la dernière fois ce n'est que grâce à vos reviews que j'ai le courage d'écrire la suite!)

**Lululle** ** : ** Je suis très heureuse que tu continus à me reviewez, donc MERCI d'être toujours aussi fidèle (j'adore les lecteurs fidèles!! *saute partout*), eh oui Malefoy en connaît un rayon (petites explications très vagues sur ce sujet d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre). J'espère réellement en tout cas que tu aimeras la suite.

**Cheilin :** Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai reçu ta review en double exemplaire lol, bon on s'en fiche, on va dire que ça m'a fait doublement plaisir alors mdr!! Eh oui comme tu le dis si bien ça promet!! Oui, oui il en connaît un rayon mon ptit Draco, c'est vrai on aurait jamais cru mais j'avais envie de le faire comme ça alors... (après tout j'en fais ce que je veux non? Bon d'accord il est à J.K et j'ai pas le droit de le maltraiter mais bon... Quoi que... *regard sadique*). Bref, un peu de sérieux mince, donc je me reprends, voilà je te dis encore merci de me reviewer, tu fais toi aussi apparement parti de mes lecteurs les plus fidèles alors je suis toute contente que tu continu à aimer ma fic!!!

**Katarina :** Tiens, tiens une review longue, j'adore les review longue !!! lol !!! Bref, tu m'a fais bien rire dans ta review, pas parce que je me moque de toi (j'oserai jamais!!), loin de là, mais parce que t'étais toute gênée!! Tu sais ça me fait très plaisir qu'il y ai au moins une personne qui s'intéresse aux titres de mes chapitres (j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est comme les notes d'auteurs ou les disclamers, ils sont là mais il servent à rien et tout le monde s'en fiche). Donc revenons-en à nos ptit moutons, je vais donc d'abord te renseigner sur la langue (c'est vrai qu'on peut se poser des questions c'était quand même pas évident!!), donc je suis très heureuse et honorée de t'annoncer que c'est du Latin! (eh oui tu t'en serai pas douté hein *regard fier*, bon ok c'est bon je l'avoue je ne fais pas de latin, le latin représente du chinois pour moi, en réalité c'est ma soeur qui a bien voulu me traduire le titre du chapitre *rire moqueur*, bon j'ai pas de quoi faire la fière). La traduction est donc "Petite fille veut être jeune fille ?". A part cela j'anticipe déjà pour ce chapitre-ci, alors là aucune chance que tu trouves car c'est de l'Arabe. (oui oui c'est de l'arabe, et ça c'est moi qui l'est trouvé toute seule *bombe le torse, sourire fier*, eh eh) alors Traduction (je te rappelle le titre : "Fenfla Feuna"). Donc "fenfla" signifie normalement "piment" mais on utilise aussi ce mot pour désigner une personne ça serait peut-être traduit en français par "bombe" mais le mot est plus fort, on utiliserai "fenfla" aussi bien pour désigner une belle fille qu'une personne qui ne tient pas en place ou qui fait des bêtises tout le temps. Bref, ensuite "feuna" signifie simplement "mignonne", "merveilleuse". Donc en clair traduit au sens ça donnerait quelque chose comme : "Bombe magnifique", bien que je le dis encore les termes soient plus fort (je trouve pas l'équivalent en français, malheur je te fais un cours de langue français-arabe là!). Je suis toute contente que tu ai adorée mon ptit Draco tout fier, et aussi Draco avec Harry. Oui c'est vrai tout le monde a été surpris par Draco connaissant autant de choses j'ai remarqué. C'est vrai c'est bizarre mais je tenais absolument à ce que ce personnage ai cette facette. ah ah!! pour le look total ça sera pour le prochain chapitre (*saute partout*), vous le saurez pas maintenant (nanananéreuu), et moi je le sais!! (normal je suis l'auteur je fais ce que je veux *air supérieur style Malefoy*), t'inquiète je vais tâcher d'être à la hauteur et de nous ressortir une Hermione toute nouvelle!! (je vais pas t'en dévoiler trop). Bref encore merci pour ta très belle review (ouah je me suis éternisée dans la réponse moa).

**Loline : ** Oh mais c'est très gentil tout ça, maintenant je sui toute brillante (mdr). Je suis quand même heureuse que tu ne soit pas trop déçue parce qu'il n'y a pas de couple, et j'espère que ce chapitre (que tu as attendu avec autant d'impatience) te plaira et ne te décevra pas. 

**Anonymoua :** Oh, t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux pas parce que tu as oublié de me reviewez (ça m'fait tellement plaisir que tu me reviewe en tout k!!! *saute partout*). Ah oui, la question en or : "Comment Draco connaît-il autant de chose sur les femmes ?", tout le monde me l'a demandé dans les reviews... Eh eh.... Ah oui, t'inquiètes pas je n'ai fais aucune erreur. Je suis très désolée que tu te sois embrouillée comme cela d'ailleurs, ton raisonnement est juste : ils se sont retrouvés dimanche à 14H. La prochaine fois que je mets une histoire de rendez-vous j'essaierai d'être moins confuses, je m'en veux tellement!! lol, bref, bref, bref encore merci merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Ataensic :** Alors là, tu peux pas savoir comme ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Tout ces compliments!! lol, je suis toute contente!! Je suis très heureuse que tu dises que mon texte et mes dialogues soient bien écrit, et surtout ce qui m'a le plus touché c'est que tu ai déceler ma ptite touche d'humour. Surtout que tu me dises que c'est "une note d'humour irrésistible", j'essaye toujours de mettre un peu de subtilité dans tout ce que je fais, alors... Bref, j'espère réellement et très sincèrement que ce chapitre sera toujours à la hauteur (j'ai tellement l'impression de l'avoir raté!)

**Gilceleb :** Bien sûr que je te fais attendre dans l'ignorance la plus totale!!! j'vais me gêner tiens!!! (*regard sadique, yeux qui tuent*, tiens de l'ignorance...hmm....encore de l'ignorance, hein que c'est chiant hein?), et puis d'abord je finis mes chapitres comme je veux, le but c'est quand même de garder les lecteurs en haleines (eh eh). Et en plus, la Hermione relooké c'est pas pour maintenant (nananéreuu), fodra que t'attende le prochain chapitre!!!!! (ah ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas?). C'est sur, je le savais que tu comprendrais rien au ptit morceau que je t'ai laissé lire en exclu (c'était le but, j'allais quand même pas te donner un morceau compréhensible), en tout cas tu verras bien enfin ce que ça signifiait!

**Sanou : ** Ben écoute, voici la suite, et tu vois t'as pas crisé!!!! Mais c'est quoi ça, t'as vu la taille de tes reviews ma vieille? Une phrase?!! (*s'étrangle*), non non t'abuses là quand même!!! lol, ma ptite cousine préférée, j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira (tu verras enfin Hermimi relooké au prochain, eh eh!!!)

_Je suis plus qu'ouverte (c'est possible ça?!) à tous vos commentaires, suggestions, ou critiques à propos de ce nouveau chapitre ou même de la fic (ou autre chose) en général!_  
  



	5. Importance Extrême

.

NOTE VRAIMENT ET EXCESSIVEMENT IMPORTANTISSIME :

_Très chers lecteurs,_

Je vous saurai gréer de bien vouloir noter que JE N'AI PAS LU LE TOME 5 (eh oui tout le monde n'est pas vraiment doué pour l'anglais). Malgré le fait que mon histoire semble se dérouler en 6eme année, j'aimerai bien que vous oubliez le tome 5 lorsque vous la lisez. Je tiens à vous préciser que cela fait des années que j'attends ce satané tome 5 (qui sort le jour de mon anniversaire, ça rattrape un peu le coup) et que **je ne connais et ne souhaite connaître AUCUNS DÉTAILS de ce nouveau tome** (je suis du genre à apprécier les surprises voyez-vous, et je n'aimerai pas que l'on me gâche des années d'attente en quelques mots).

Donc, très simplement, lors de vos reviews (j'aime toujours autant les reviews vous savez), NE ME DITES RIEN sur le tome 5. Je vous en supplie, à genoux.

Dans le cas échant ou une quelconque personne ne respecterait pas mes humbles voeux, je me verrai dans l'affligeante obligation d'**arrêter l'écriture de cette fic**. (je sais c'est du chantage mais ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne).

J'espère que vous me comprendrez (j'en suis sûre), et que vous vous voudrez bien respecter ceci...

_Merci d'avoir lu cette note,_

_Votre dévouée Johera. _


	6. To be or not to be

Un Accord Mythique

**¤ Note**** d'une divine moi : **lol, bonzour!! Comment allez vous?? ça faisait longtemps hein? eh oui, je sais, je suis désolé pour ce retard très sincérement. D'ailleurs, je me suis bougée pour vous poster ce chapitre. Je suis quand même en vacance, et j'habite Nice, sur la Côte d'Azur, alors entre les bronzages (30° min), la plage et autre...bref, désolé!!! Donc, je tenais absolument à vous mettre ce chapitre (je l'ai finit y'a quelques minutes) avant de partir pour un mois de vacances (je part dans quelques heures pour un mois au Maroc... eh eh!!). Malgré que je n'ai aucun ordinateur portable, j'essayerai d'écrire mon prochain chapitre pendant ce mois (je vais revenir à l'ancienne méthode : papier, crayon)... Comme toujours j'attends un maximum de reviews (s'il vous plait *zyeux larmoyant*) pour avoir vos avis (qu'est-ce que vous allez pensez de notre nouvelle Hermione?? - bon pour l'instant il ne s'agit que du physique mais c'est déjà ça, on va y aller petit à petit hein!)

¤ Oui, je le redit : malgré le pseudo cette petite histoire n'a été écrite QUE par JOHERA.

¤ J'ai le droit de refaire pour la éniéme fois la pub pour "Et Demain?" que j'ai écrite avec Gilceleb (disponible sous son pseudo). Oh, et je vous invite bien entendu à jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres fic que vous trouverez sous mon pseudo! 

**Disclamer :** Oui, tout est à J.K, rien n'ai à moi (Pourquoi!!!!! *cri de désespoir*). Oh!!!!! pour une fois y'a un perso qui est à moi (nannanéreuuu). Oui, oui j'ai créé un personnage dont je ne vous dévoilerez pas l'identité ici pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise (je peux vous dire que c'est un beau brun aux yeux bleux, et qu'il est super bien foutu *regard rêveur*, bon ok je met un peu de mes fantasmes dans mes fics, et alors?)

_Finalement, Bonne lecture à tous (réponses aux reviews disponibles à la fin du chapitre!!)._

**Chapitre 5, To be or not to be...  
**

Draco était très fatigué en se levant ce lundi matin. Hier soir il s'était couché assez tard, en conséquence de quoi, il n'avait sombré que pour quelques misérables petites heures.  
Il s'extirpa de son lit lentement et précautionneusement, pesant bien ses gestes. Et c'est d'un pas aussi traînant que sa voix peut l'être qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour entreprendre une petite toilette, et éventuellement changer de vêtements - qui voudrait se rendre dans la Grande Salle en pyjama ?  
Une fois son entreprise achevée il émergea des cachots pour monter se restaurer. Un bon petit déjeuner lui rendra certainement la forme et reboostera son taux d'énergie.  
'Merlin, que de monde et de bruit dans cette satanée salle !'  
Notre jeune homme parcoura alors fièrement la salle jusqu'à la table de Serpentard - non sans jeter au passage un regard aussi haineux et méprisant que possible aux Gryfondor (il avait tout de même une certaine image de marque à conserver, et puis on ne perd jamais ses petites habitudes).

Crabbe et Goyle étaient déjà assis à s'empiffrer comme des porcs (quelle comparaison judicieusement choisie…) et Draco s'installa en face d'eux après un bref signe et un froid " Bonjour ".  
Il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers la table des Gryffondors de façon plus approfondie que la première. Hermione n'était toujours pas arrivée. Bien, il semblerait qu'elle ait retenu au moins quelques-uns de ces conseils (" Une belle fille est souvent en retard. " et " Une entrée en retard est le meilleur moyen de se faire correctement remarquer par tout le monde. "). Conseils très utiles dans le contexte actuel. Imaginez-vous que tout le monde aurait enfin le loisir de voir Hermione…eh bien…pourrait-on dire…différente !  
Draco le maintien digne, le regard froid, sirotait un petit verre de jus de fruit au goût doux et sucré. Son regard, très naturellement, parcoura la Salle de droite à gauche de haut en bas, de la table des professeurs à la porte d'entr… Notre jeune ami, agita soudain les mains dans tous les sens, il semblait désigner la carafe d'eau ou bien portait-il ses mains à la gorge ? Crabbe et Goyle ne comprirent pas vraiment dans quelle situation fâcheuse le jeune Malefoy se trouvait. Pansy Parkinson, se rendant compte de la détresse du très séduisant blond platine se précipita vers lui avec un verre d'eau. Si rapidement qu'elle empira sa situation plutôt que de réellement lui venir en aide. Le contenu du verre, de manière très accidentelle, se retrouva " sur " Draco plutôt que " dans ".  
Enfin, après une petite toux de cinq minutes le jeune homme sembla enfin se rétablir. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le verre d'eau mais se contenta de jeter un regard assez significatif à la jeune Parkinson qui se tassa sur sa portion de banc. Il releva la tête dignement et fit mine d'aller le mieux du monde après un petit sort de séchage rapide (pauvres cheveux !).  
Lorsque tout le monde redirigea enfin son attention sur son assiette respective, que les bavardages eurent repris, et que la scène précédente fut enfin autant oublié qu'elle pouvait l'être, Draco Malefoy redirigea encore son regard sur la table Gryffondor.

Voilà ce qui avait causé son étouffement passif : Hermione. Oui oui, Hermione. L'adolescente était maintenant assise aux côtés de Weasley et Potter. Potter semblait être en mesure de garder la tête froide, tandis que Weasley avait le visage d'une couleur de très mauvais goût qui rivalisait avec la teinte de ses cheveux. Tous les autres mâles Gryffondoriens avaient le regard concentré en cette direction, et bavaient. Les femelles Gryffondoriennes, elles, jasaient et se confondaient en chuchotements insupportables à tout être humain composé de deux oreilles décentes. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que le virus ne se propage aux autres tables de la Salle (hormis celle des professeurs bien évidemment, qui se contentaient d'observer tout cela d'un œil in tantinet sévère et agacé et d'une mine des plus réprobatrice).

'Quel cadre écœurant !'

Dés qu'il aurait finit de déjeuner, Draco s'arrangerait tout de même pour voir tout ceci de plus près et pour avoir une petite discussion avec Miss Granger.  
Le jeune homme prolongea donc son faible repas à l'extrême (lui qui n'était pas fan des petits déjeuners) lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Mlle Hermione se levait enfin et sortait de la salle.  
Il se hâta de lui emboîter le pas. Regards furtifs de tous les côtés - personne en vue, ouf ! - , allure digne, tête haute, démarche nonchalante, air des plus discrets en somme.  
Néanmoins, dés qu'il eut dépassé le cadre de l'imposante porte, après une seconde tournée de " regards furtifs ", il courra comme un dératé en rasant les murs telle une ombre aussi subreptice que ses regards et discrète que son attitude dans l'espoir de rattraper la jeune Granger.  
Il aurait pu crier son nom à travers les couloirs me direz vous, il aurait pu l'appeler, mais non, tout était bien plus compliqué que cela. Jamais au grand jamais, Draco Malefoy ne s'abaisserait à hurler après une fille de moldus pour pouvoir en obtenir un entretien. C'est en premier lieu une chose très vulgaire, et surtout, en deuxième lieu c'est une des meilleures façon de se faire remarquer par tout le monde, et finalement d'entacher sa réputation. Bon, d'accord les couloirs étaient désert, et alors ? On ne changerai Draco pour rien au monde, même si sa façon d'opérer n'est vraiment pas discrète (sauf pour lui-même qui en a noblement l'impression), très ridicule, et pas vraiment des plus rapides.

- Oh, Draco c'est toi ! S'exclama Hermione.

Il vérifia tout d'abord qu'il n'y avait incontestablement personne dans ces satanés couloirs - imaginez un peu, quelqu'un entendant Hermione Granger, Gryffondor modèle et fille de moldus l'appeler, lui, par son prénom - avant de répliquer d'un ton faussement modeste :

- Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Connaîtrais-tu un autre garçon aussi séduisant que moi ?

Après quoi, il détailla plus attentivement la jeune fille, qui, en s'en apercevant rougit gravement :  
Elle s'était détaché les cheveux : Châtains, ils cascadaient doucement sur ses épaules, animés de reflets lumineux ils semblaient presque vivant.  
Son visage était une pure merveille : ses sourcils ainsi arrangés dégageait ses paupières scintillantes qui n'en rendaient que plus beau et enchanteur son regard caramel. Une fine ligne noir soulignait ces deux magnifiques prunelles. Une impression d'immensité se dégageait de ses yeux. Ses lèvres, douces, pulpeuses, brillantes, paraissaient simplement vous inviter à les cueillir.  
Son cou, fin, délicat, était orné d'un petit ras de cou perlé bleu et très discret ('le plus simple est souvent le meilleur, se faire belle ce n'est pas toujours être sophistiquée').  
Sa robe scolaire, noir, ample, sobre, avait le col déboutonné et baillant, laissant ainsi deviner quelques-unes de ses formes ('plutôt…intéressantes d'ailleurs').  
Elle lui sourit, et pour masquer son embarra, porta sa main à ses cheveux pour les ordonner. Ses mains fines et si délicates étaient aisément merveilleuses. Elle portait au poignet un fin bracelet d'argent et au doigt une petite bague assortie et sertie d'une éphémère pierre bleue.  
Elle tenait ses livres serrés contre elle, de telle manière que le tissu de sa robe épousait les contours de son corps, et le moulait si divinement.  
Draco était littéralement ébahi. Bouche-bée, il se demanda comment n'avait-il pas pu deviner avant cela que cette fille avait un tel potentiel ? Elle rivalisait clairement avec les plus belles filles de Poudlard.  
Il est vrai qu'en quatrième année - à l'occasion de ce stupide bal de noël organisé pour le tournois des trois sorciers - tout le monde avait eu loisir de constater combien Hermione Granger n'était pas, et ne pouvait pas être une fille moche.  
Mais, là, deux ans de plus n'avait pu que la rendre plus belle encore. C'est insensé comme à la période de l'adolescence les gens peuvent changer brusquement, et très souvent s'améliorer considérablement (cette constatation ne s'applique pas seulement au physique).

_Clap… clap… clap… clap…  
_Ce bruit rythmé résonnait incessamment dans la pièce.  
_Clap… clap…  
_Des ongles, une table…  
_Clap…clap…  
_Hermione, assise, attendait que Monsieur Draco Malefoy daigne pointer le bout de son royal nez. Décidément, ce serait signer la fin du monde que de lui demander d'arriver à l'heure. Ponctualité n'était point compère du jeune damoiseaux Serpentardien.  
Voyons le bon côté des choses : cela avait au moins permis à la jeune fille de découvrir une utilité aux ongles longs ; passer le temps, et dé-stresser…  
_Clap !  
_Non, ce n'était plus les ongles de Mademoiselle Hermione, mais la porte ! Vous savez cette grande chose rectangulaire souvent en bois que l'on met généralement devant une pièce dans l'espoir d'en boucher l'ouverture.  
Sans lever les yeux de ses ongles - desquelles elles semblait hypnotisée - Hermione commença :

- Qu'est ce que tu avais de si capital pour être en retard à ce point là ?

Draco, un sourcil arqué, répliqua effrontément :

- Ma vie privée ne te regardes pas que je saches. Et d'ailleurs, aussi difficile soit-il pour toi de l'admettre, il existe un monde autour de ta petite personne plein de choses et de gens bien plus importants que toi.

- Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué cela. Comme c'est curieux ! Il faudra que j'ailles voir ça à l'occasion.

- Allons, finissons-en. Acheva Draco.

Ils se mirent donc au travail (Devoir de Botanique sur les plantes aux effets hallucinogènes pour le moins intéressant… très instructif…)

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre pour en conclure que :

- Il est presque l'heure de dîner, on devrait s'arrêter là.

- Oui, c'est vrai. De toute manière on avait terminé. Tu arriveras bien à te débrouiller tout seul pour les deux lignes qu'il reste.

Le jeune homme se contenta de répondre par un regard qui évoquait bien plus long que n'importe qu'elle réponse qu'il aurait pu donner.  
Courtoisement, il salua Hermione avant de partir. La jeune fille, elle, rangea l'encrier, les plumes, les livres et tout le capharnaüm qui leur avait servi. Enfin, elle quitta la salle à son tour.  
Elle se rendait vers la Tour de Gryffondor dans le but d'y déposer ses affaires (plus précisément dans sa chambre) avant d'aller se restaurer à la Grande Salle.  
Etant donné que pratiquement chaque être vivant de Poudlard était en plein repas (techniquement parlant bien entendu car on peut exclure d'office les pauvres elfes de maisons qui se tuaient à la tâche pour que les autres puissent manger à s'en rompre les intestins - Hermione essuya une larme perlée à l'angle d'une de ses mirettes.) les couloirs étaient ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de " vide ".  
Donc, nous disions, Hermione errait dans les couloirs de l'école _vide_, trimbalant son fardeau tant bien que mal, son ventre réclamant un peu de reconnaissance, quand, soudain, au détour d'un couloir : quelqu'un !  
Un jeune homme que notre amie ne connaissait que de vue. Peut-être était-il en septième année ? Elle ne s'en souvenait que vaguement, au moins était-elle sûre qu'il était à Serdaigle. Hum…belle carrure…Ah oui, ça lui revenait à présent. Elle l'avait déjà aperçu. Il jouait dans l'équipe de Quiddich de Serdaigle, en tant que batteur si elle ne se trompait pas.  
Elle poursuivit son chemin sans bien s'en soucier. Mais, le jeune garçon se retourna vers elle :

- Bonsoir.

Hermione, en jeune fille bien élevée, polie, aimable et souriante ne l'ignora pas :

- Bonsoir.

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin là où elle l'avait laissé. Mais, encore ne fois, le Serdaigle ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- Je m'appelle William Uniseann, et toi tu es Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est moi en effet.

Le beau brun au yeux bleus enchaîna :

- J'ai entendu dire que tu te débrouilles pas mal en Arithmancie. Et… je ne suis pas franchement doué… Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider un peu ? … Quelques cours privés ?

Hermione, répondit avec beaucoup de tact :

- Tu es en septième année, alors que je suis en sixième. Comment diable je pourrais t'aider ?

- Euh…c'est que… eh bien… je ne sais pas.

Hermione s'apprêtait à prendre la ligne droite pour sa chambre, lorsque, encore une fois, le jeune homme repris :

- Samedi, si tu n'as rien de prévu bien sûr, on pourrait…se voir…une petite promenade dans le parc par exemple.

La jeune fille toute heureuse, envisageait dans sa douce candeur de répondre positivement.  
Il faut dire que c'était un garçon vraiment charmant. Attendez, charmant ? Ce devait être le plus beau mâle de Poudlard oui !  
Sortie de sa réflexion et de sa contemplation du sol, elle releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard pour lui répondre. Mais, tout son enthousiasme s'évanouit lorsqu'elle constata que le jeune Serdaigle n'avait d'yeux que pour certaines impasses de son corps :

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Une autre fois peut-être. Au revoir.

- Oui, mais…

Elle coupa froidement le fougueux brun dans son élan par un léger :

- Désolé, je suis pressée.  
  


_- " Désolé ! , Je suis pressé ! "_

L'insurrection de Draco destinée aux seuls murs de la pièce, résonnait tendrement dans la salle. Il faisait les cents pas tandis que Hermione était patiemment assise à une table.

- Tu aurais tout de même pu trouver autre chose à lui dire !

S'exclama une fois de plus le jeune Draco. Son interlocutrice le regarda d'un air impuissant, et répliqua :

- Je ne savais pas quoi répondre d'autre. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup tu sais.

Après son " entrevu " avec monsieur William Uniseann, Hermione était allée retrouver Draco en quête de conseils afin de mieux comprendre certaines choses.

- Je pensai que ton truc c'était justement la réflexion. A quoi ça te sert de connaître par cœur tous les livres de Poudlard si c'est pour ne pas réfléchir ?

Un regard noir qui était devenu une habitude maintenant pour Hermione, traversa son humble visage et foudroya le jeune homme.  
Finalement, après quelques petites prises de becs, il fut décidé qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre le week-end pour que Draco puisse continuer à honorer sa clause du contrat. Il sera ainsi en mesure d'expliquer très simplement à Hermione les façons de se comporter en société lorsque l'on est considéré comme une jolie fille bien roulée.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Réponses aux chtit' reviews **(merci, merci merci, merci j'adore vos reviews je vous adore et j'adore que vous adorez mon histoire!!)

**Lululle** ** : ** Alors dis moi, est-ce que cette suite t'as plu?? en tout cas je l'espère vraiment!!! encore merci beaucoup d'être si fidèle à ma fic, et aussi de m'envoyer des reviews bien sûr!!! 

**Katarina :** A la la, tu sais que je t'adore toi!! tu m'envoies toujours des beaux reviews bien long!! lol !!! Breff, de rien pour les traductions des titres des chapitres, tu sais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te les traduire, ça prouve qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un qui s'y intéresse! Pour ce chapitre je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te le traduire ("to be or not to be...", ah ce Shakespeare!! bon je dis ça mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de lire du Shakespeare moi). Et pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai jamais envisagé de devenir prof (si je devenais prof, je sais que je tuerai un élève ou un de mes collègues au bout de cinq minutes de carrière lol). Oui, c'était étonnant quand Dracie a levé la main, hein? j'espérai vous prendre par surprise sur ce coup là (quand je dis vous je parle des lecteurs bien sûr). Et la ptite hermimi qui était toute fière... c'étit pas tit mignon tout ça ? Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Draco tient trop à sa pseudo-fierté pour sortir avec Hermione (même si c'est la plus jolie fille de Poudlard). Bien, revenons-en à d'autres problèmes maintenant!! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre mon jeux (tu sais que tu dois être la seule à avoir participé, c'est presque désespérant lol). C'est vrai que j'ai mal expliqué je crois. En fait, quand je demande que l'on me donne la raison pour laquelle Draco en sait tant sur les femmes c'est parce que l'explication qu'il a donné à Hermione n'est que l'explication "officielle" (bien qu'il en connaisse un peu plus sur les femmes grâce à ça aussi). Et justement j'aimerai vous faire deviner quel est la vraie explication (officieusement parlant quoi.). C'est un peu flou tout ça!! Je crois que c'est mieux de laisser tomber, mais si ça t'amuses tu peux chercher lol. Bref, ton explication n'était pas mal, mais c'est pas encore ça ma petite!!! T'inquiètes sinon, je crois pas que je lâcherai cette fic, et bien sûr je continuerai à t'expliquer mes titres!!! bisous !!!

**Pixel :** Tu sais que ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis!! Tu n'aimes pas trop les fics HG/DM parce qu'ils tombent trop vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, eh bien je suis vraiment d'accord avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit cette fic!!! J'aimerai bien en fait, n'aller que jusqu'à l'amitié entre eux deux (c'est quand même déjà pas mal étant donné qu'ils se détestent à un point pas possible techniquement parlant...). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne te décevra pas, et qu'il te plaira bien sûr!!! 

**Fleur de Lys : ** Tu sais je ne t'en veux pas que tu m'ai pas reviewer au chapitre précédent (ah, plus de forfait sur le net, je connais ça *air compatissant*). Je suis heureuse que mes derniers chapitres t'ai plu. Tu sais que j'étais morte de rire devant mon pc quand j'ai lu ta remarque à propos d'une Hermione "pudique et coincée". C'est vrai, d'un côté heureusement que Draco est là lol. Bon je t'explique les titres de mes chapitres (je suis vraiment contente qu'on s'y intéresse, moi qui pensais que personne n'y faisait attention!). Alors, "puella,virginem vis esse ?" signifie en latin, un truc comme "petite fille veut-elle devenir jeune fille ?" (c'est du à peu près parce que je ne connaît strictement rien au latin, et que je dois cette traduction à ma soeur). Et enfin, "Fenfla Feuna" c'est autre chose, en réalité c'est de l'arabe (oui c'est bizzare hein!). "Fenfla" signifie piment, mais peut être utilisé pour désigné une personne qui se démarque par un fort caractère ou autre (ouah comme je parle bien d'un coup on dirait un dictionnaire ambulant lol), ce que moi je traduirai par "bombe" et "feuna" signifie "mignonne" "magnifique" peut-être. Donc, approximativement parlant (c'est très difficile de rendre le sens de ça) je dirais "superbe bombe" ou quelque chose dans ce goût là... Bref, j'espère que mes explications te satisferont, et que le chapitre te plaira bien entendu. Merci encore pour ta review!!

**Draco's Fan Forever :** Tu sais que j'adore ton pseudo à toi!! lol. Merci pour ton enthousiasme, et t'inquiètes je continue pour l'instant!!! 

**Loline :** Heureuse qu'il t'ai plu alors. J'espère que ce sera la même chose pour celui-ci. Sinon, tu sais moi aussi je l'adore Dracie en "monsieur-je-sais-tout-de-la-mode" ou pas loll. Je continu t'inquiètes, bisous!!!

**Lalou :** Merci, merci, merci!!! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis tu sais!!!! t'inquiètes je vais m'activer à la suite mais bon minimum vous l'aurez à la rentrée (eh oui désolé, mais là je peux vraiment pas faire mieux). En tout cas je suis très flattée que ce soit ma fic qui t'ai attirée en première, vraiment!!

**Sanou : ** Ah, Draco travesti le samedi soir, quel image!! lol, bien sûr qu'en tant que cousine t'as droit à l'exclusivité c'est juste que je te la donne pas loll!!!

**Granger :** Merci!! je suis heureuse que ça ai l'air de te plaire, j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour la suite !!

**Sophie :** Merci beaucoup, vraiment!! Et pour l'humour cynique, moi aussi j'adore ça!! je peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher !! j'adore les mettre dans des situations pas possibles (oh, je suis sadique là, je vais essayer quand même de pas trop les maltraiter avant de les rendre à J.K, ça serait dommage qu'ils soient tout froissés pour le prochain tome. Ouah, je dérive là je vais arrêter de dire des bêtises!). Bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant!

_J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires sur ce chapitre (mais s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas que je vous suppli humblement de ne faire aucune référence au tome 5!!). Sinon, n'oubliez pas ce petit bouton là, juste en bas, vous le voyez, bravo, pointez la souris maintenant. Très bien, vous êtes à présent près à cliquer, encore un petit effort, voilà, je vous félicite. et merci d'avance lol.._

Divinement Johera lolll   



	7. Essere Stanca

Un Accord Mythique

**¤ Note**** de moi-très-confuse-et**-**désolée-de-son-grand-retard : **Coucou!! bon, comme je le disais, je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée de mon retard. Eh oui je vous avais promis ce chapitre pour la rentrée c'est-à-dire pour septembre, et je ne l'envoie que maintenant c'est-à-dire le 1er novembre, ce qui me fait presque deux mois de retard... Me pardonnerez-vous ?? Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu traîné, comme je vous l'avais dit j'ai écrit pendant mes vacances, même que le début de ce chapitre à été écrit à Rabat et plus tard paufiné et complété à El Jadida, ensuite le reste a été écrit ici en France. C'est qu'il en a fait du chemin ce chapitre hein. Bref, je raconte ma vie là, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Bien, il faut quand même que je me justifie, en fait voyez-vous cette année je suis en première S (soit scientifique) et débordée de travail comme je le suis, je trouve de moins en moins de temps pour mes ptites fics. Et j'en viens à négliger mes lecteurs, je suis vraiment impardonnable hein ? En plus je vous donne un chapitre plus court que d'habitude...

Bon maintenant que j'ai finis de me morfondre sur mon retard, parlons un peu de ce chapitre. J'estime que j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré sur les jambes, et puis sur le reste, mais j'ai essayé de changer un peu la routine de mes chapitres, de mettre un peu d'action, bien que ça soit pas assez actif à mon goût... oula je m'enbrouille, bon je vous le dis très sincérement je trouve que ce chapitre est de moins bonne qualité que les précédents MAIS je tenterai de me rattraper au prochain chapitre.

A propos du prochain chapitre, il mettra du sûrement du temps à arriver vous vous en doutez, mais je ferai mon possible pour le mettre en ligne le plus tôt que je puisse. Je ne vous promet pas qu'il sera là avant la sortie française du tome 5, mais je tenterai... (le tome 5 sort bientôt!!!! je suis toute contente en plus il sort le jour de mon anniversaire : le 3 décembre!).

Sinon, une parenthèse : il se trouve que mon petit frère est fan des Pokémons (bon on s'en fou je sais), bref et la dernière fois qu'il regardait ça je me suis rendue compte qu'un pokémon s'appelait Draco!! vous vous rendez compte, un pokémon qui a le nom de mon petit Dracie! Mon Dieu... voilà, c'était juste un petit coup de gueule, il fallait que je m'exprime là-dessus pour montrer mon indignation (lol, j'abuse un ti peu là)

Bon c'est bon j'ai fini mon ptit blabla, vous pouvez lire le chapitre maintenant, si vous n'avez pas sauté ma très longue note et mes excuses. 

**¤ Disclamer :** A mince, comme d'habitude il m'était sorti de l'esprit. Eh oui rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling... 

_Oh...Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 6, "Essere stanca"  
**

- Assied-toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Assied-toi et c'est tout !

- Ok, ok… c'est bon.

Hermione tira la chaise la plus proche de sa personne et exécuta les ordres péremptoire de sire Draco.

- Voilà, je le savais ! S'exclama Draco.

- Tu savais quoi ?

- Regardes !

Hermione regarda dans tous les sens mais rien ne lui apparut. Le regard mêlé d'incompréhension et d'étonnement, elle demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir ?

Draco poussa un soupir dramatique, et poursuivit d'un air désespéré :

- Tu vois comme tu es assise !

- Je suis très bien assise, non ?

- Non, justement pas ! s'insurgea Draco.

- Bien si tu le dis. Déclara Hermione d'un ton qui était tout sauf convaincu.

Le jeune homme débuta alors sa coutumière ronde, frustrante à souhait, tel un lion cernant sa proie et se lança dans un féroce discours acharné :

- Première chose, tu n'es pas droite. On a l'impression de voir une vieille fille courbée et bossue. Ça peut casser tout ton charme ça.

Hermione se redressa aussitôt.

- Ne t'affales pas non plus sur ton dossier comme cela ! Tu n'es pas agonisante.

Mademoiselle s'éloigna un peu du dossier pour se tenir droite.

- Bien, bien. Maintenant passons aux jambes. Surtout, jamais au grand jamais tu ne dois te tenir les jambes écartées - légèrement ou pas.

Devant l'air inquisiteur de la jeune fille il ajouta quelques explications :

- C'est carrément une invitation. C'est…provoquant. Bref, ça peut être très mal interprété selon ta tenue. Si tu es en pantalon ça te donnes l'air d'un garçon manqué, mais si tu es en jupe ou robe disons que…si tu te mets à observer intensément un garçon dans cette position particulière…

Hermione s'empressa de serrer les jambes autant qu'il était humainement possible de le faire sans laisser le temps à Mr Malefoy d'approfondir le sujet.

- Mais, bien qu'il faille " serrer les jambes ", si je puis dire, il existe des façons de se tenir. Personnellement je te conseillerai de croiser les jambes. C'est élégant, simple. Bon, petits désavantages : ce n'est pas exactement bon à la circulation de tes jambes, et tu dois fréquemment croiser, décroiser tes jambes pour ne pas te fatiguer. Toutefois, je t'assure que c'est…eh bien…séduisant.

- Oh… je vois.

La jeune Gryffondor hésita quelques temps, puis se décida à croiser ses fines et longues jambes.

- En tout cas, le mieux est que tu observes les autres filles autour de toi et tu verras comment elles se tiennent. Quoiqu'il en soit je t'assure que le maintient, bien que ça ait l'air d'une chose minime, fait une petite différence. Ça sépare les dix-neuf des vingt disons - Oh, et la tête haute, le menton droit.

Hermione s'exécuta prestement.  
  


Il était tard, et Hermione se dirigeait discrètement à travers le dédale de couloir que Poudlard était. Elle chuchota le mot de passe nécessaire à l'ouverture de la Tour de Gryffondor (" _fanfreluche_ ") et se faufila dans la salle commune, la parcourant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle n'avait pas entamé la moitié du chemin qu'elle entendit :

- _Lumos !_

Une petite lumière provenant du canapé installé en face de la cheminée apparut. Une voix en surgit :

- Ah, Ah ! Prise sur le fait !

C'était la voix de Ron. Le jeune rouquin semblait l'avoir attendue toute la nuit dans cette posture.

- Alors, mademoiselle… Où avez-vous passé la nuit ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais son camarade ne lui en laissa pas le loisir :

- On ne trouve rien à dire, hein. Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas nette. Tu te sens coupable maintenant. Tu ressembles à un assassin ou un voleur qui entre le plus discrètement possible dans une maison. Peut-être bien qu'en plus d'être une traînée et une débauchée c'est ce que tu-

- Quoi ?! Cria presque une Hermione révoltée tout en lui coupant la parole. Comment oses-tu seulement penser ça de moi ?

- Tu passes tout ton temps libre dehors, je ne sais où. Tu rentres tard la nuit et il y a aussi tout ce… ce _tralala_. Il désigna d'un regard empli de dégoût les vêtements d'Hermione (une jupe droite au niveau des genoux, un débardeur légèrement décolleté et un gilet moulant) ainsi que le maquillage dont elle était affublé.

- Ce tralala ? S'étonna la jeune fille. De toute manière qui es-tu pour me dire comment je dois m'habiller, où je dois aller, comment je dois me comporter. Je suis un individu normalement constitué, avec ce qu'on appelle un cerveau - chose que tu n'as pas l'air de connaître - et en plus je m'estime responsable - en tout cas sûrement plus que toi - et je n'ai besoin de personne (NA : en Harley Davidson… ;-p). Je suis très capable de me débrouiller toute seule, merci.

- Non, au contraire. Tu ne comprends pas que tu es une proie facile. Je les ai entendu parler de toi. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est t'avoir dans leurs lits !

Hermione gifla Ron qui venait clairement de dépasser les bornes. Rouge, elle alla directement à sa chambre tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu - dont la joue était empreinte d'une trace rose de la vague forme d'une main - resta planté au milieu de la pièce, l'air mi-figue mi-raisin.

Le lendemain, Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent, comme à leur habitude, après les cours pour travailler leurs devoirs. La séance se déroulait dans le calme et la sérénité la plus complète, enfin…presque. Des sanglots retentissaient dans la pièce de temps à autre. Draco feintait de ne rien avoir entendu, après tout ce n'était pas son problème à lui. Les petites difficultés et lamentations d'adolescentes n'était pas sa tasse de thé, surtout si cette adolescente était Hermione.  
Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que la jeune fille pleurait comme une madeleine lorsqu'il décida enfin d'intervenir :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Draco excédé par ces petits bruits nuisants à sa précieuse concentration.

- Non, rien. Répondit en reniflant et à demi-mot Hermione d'un ton moins que convaincant.

- Comment ça rien ? ça fait des heures que tu gémis et tu me dis " rien " ! S'exclama le jeune homme blond.

- En fait, c'est…c'est Ron. Avoua Hermione en se mouchant bruyamment.

Draco, une mine réprobatrice, réagit :

- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que c'est pour ce déchet d'humanité doublé d'un nigaud dégénéré ambulant que tu chiales comme ça ?

Hermione, le regard noir, allait répliquer quelque chose, mais il poursuivit sur sa lancée lui faisant ravaler ses mots :

- Tiens, je viens de découvrir pourquoi il a les cheveux roussi : le soleil lui a rôti le cerveau et ça a grillé jusqu'à ses cheveux. Toute la famille est atteinte d'ailleurs. Un méchoui ça te dis ? Oh, j'y pense j'ai quelques boîtes en cartons qui traînent, ça pourrait lui être utile non ? A côté de ce qu'il appelle " sa maison " ce doit être le grand luxe. A moins que… dans un élan spontanée de générosité - dont je suis la noble preuve incarnée - je ne lui présente un ami de mon père qui travaille pour l'association triple S N " _Soyons Solidaire avec les Sorciers Nécessiteux_ "…

- Draco ! S'outra Hermione, les yeux rouges.

Il fut un peu irrité par cette interruption et fit semblant de ne pas être concerné, mais il décida néanmoins de calmer quelque peu ses ardeurs.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que ton _ami _as fait qui puisse te mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Rien…mentit la jeune fille.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit rien ! Recommença-t-elle.

Résigné, Draco comprit qu'il aurait du mal à tirer une réponse d'Hermione et il se remit donc à son devoir de Sortilèges.  
Après dix minutes à gratter du parchemin, il releva la tête, et, rongés par sa curiosité tenta :

- Est-ce qu'il t'a avoué avoir succombé à tes charmes et que tu l'as repoussé et que ça a brisé votre pseudo-amitié et que maintenant tu te sens toute coupable ?

- Non ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Alors, est-ce que toi tu es tombée amoureuse de lui (il frissonna à cette idée cauchemardesque), et qu'il n'a pas cédé à tes avances, donc tu te retrouves dépressives avec des idées suicidaires ?

- Mais non ! S'insurgea Hermione choquée.

- Bon alors, explique-moi ! Exigea Draco.

La jeune demoiselle rendit alors les armes et narra à Draco ce qu'il s'était produit la nuit dernière.

- Il a eu mal quand tu l'as frappé ? Interrogea le Serpentard, une lueur sadique dans ses yeux d'un froid métallique.

- Draco ! Je te signale qu'on parle de mon ami. Insista la Gryffondor.

- Oui, et quel ami ! Un ami qui vous soupçonne de… Après un regard prudent vers sa camarade, il décida finalement de régurgiter ses paroles. Toutefois, il n'avait nul besoin d'achever sa phrase pour qu'elle soit compréhensible, en conséquence de quoi Hermione ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Ah, parce que tu trouves que tes amis sont mieux ? Deux bouffons aussi haut que large qui partagent un cerveau pour deux, et une pimbêche à la face de chien qui se prend pour une top modèle…

- Je ne te permets pas de parler d'eux comme ça… Articula Draco les dents serrées.

- Et tu crois que moi je te permets de parler de Ron comme ça, ou d'insulter Harry devant moi ?

Le jeune homme souffla un bon coup avant de concéder :

- D'accord… Bon, alors nouvelle règle : je n'insultes pas tes amis devant toi, et tu n'insultes pas les miens devant moi…

- Ok…

- Maintenant que ceci est réglé, je crois que je vais retourner à la salle commune. Finit Draco, rangeant ses affaires un peu excédé.

Il partit en fermant la porte un peu plus brusquement qu'il n'aurait fallu, et d'un pas rapide se dirigea dehors. Après avoir traversé le parc, il s'assit près du lac, loin de tous bruits, pour méditer en paix.

Hermione ne revit plus Draco les quelques jours qui suivirent. Il faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter, et se débrouillait du mieux qu'il pouvait tout seul pour ses devoirs. Au lieu de se réjouir de cette situation, Hermione avait plutôt tendance à s'en irriter, c'est ainsi qu'elle décida - sans bien même trop comprendre pourquoi - de tenter de lui parler.  
La tâche était bien ardue. Il fallait que Draco soit seul, dans un endroit isolé, et qu'elle y soit également seule, et qu'ils aient le temps nécessaire à une discussion. Bref, toutes les conditions n'étaient par forcément idéales. Notre jeune Gryffondor, essaya donc de le suivre toute la journée le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à ce que l'occasion d'ouvrir un semblant de conversation se présente.

C'est ainsi qu'en fin d'après-midi, Draco se rendait en sa salle commune. Il avait, depuis le début de la journée, la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Impression qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas quittée. Dans un couloir isolé, il crût même entendre de légers bruits de pas. Comment ça il croyait ? Il en était sûr ! Ou alors il devenait fou. Non, il ne pouvait pas être fou, il ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer des bruits aussi réaliste, c'est comme…comme cet éternuement par exemple ! Un éternuement ?  
Draco se retourna en une fraction de secondes, mais le couloir était totalement vide. Il allait continuait son chemin quand il remarqua une ombre se profiler. Quelqu'un se cachait à une intersection…  
Le plus discrètement possible, notre jeune serpentard s'approcha de l'intersection en question, il allait le prendre par surprise. Une fois assez près de la personne il surgit vivement devant elle, ne lui laissant aucune issue pour s'échapper. Néanmoins, à sa plus grande stupéfaction il découvrit que cette personne qui le suivait, n'était autre que Hermione :

- Hermione ? Euh, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ? Reprit-il sur un ton plus froid.

- Je…c'est que…hum…Il faut qu'on parle. Tenta d'affirmer Hermione.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je sacrifier mon ô combien précieux temps pour parler avec…toi ?

- Je, je ne sais pas. Juste… écoute moi s'il te plait.

Draco, un air plein d'assurance, croisa les bras et hocha la tête avec suffisance.

- En fait, je voulais… je voulais simplement m'excuser.

Son auditeur arqua un sourcil, elle poursuivit :

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça… Le fait que j'étais énervée ne m'excuse pas, jamais je n'aurais dû insulter tes amis. Voilà.

Hermione, la tête baissée appréhendait une quelconque réaction de la part du serpentard, mais rien ne se produisit. Étonnée, elle releva la tête pour rencontrer un regard gris abasourdi.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Oui, je sais c'est très cruelle et dégueulasse de ma part de finir ce chapitre comme ça, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement...j'avais plus trop d'idée en fait, et puis comme je voulais vous poster le chapitre au plus vite j'ai décidée de pas passer plus de temps à admirer mon écran d'ordinateur en attendant que la grâce me tombe du ciel..._

**Réponses aux reviews qui encore une fois m'ont fait sourire jusqu'à en avoir des crampes aux joues, donc un très grand MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, et aussi à tous les autres qui lisent ce texte. **

**Katarina** ** : ** coucou!! c'est très gentil ce que tu me dis à propos du look d'Hermione, surtout que j'ai mis un point d'honneur à le réussir. J'adore les descriptions, alors j'ai beaucoup travaillé celle-ci. Je t'en veux pas, c'est bien de vouloir me trouver des métiers, moi qui sais pas quoi faire de ma vie lol, mais bon travailler comme relookeuse je sais pas, pour l'instant je fais juste du bénévolat. hi hi, j'ai adoré faire que Draco s'étouffe avec son jus, c'est vrai je l'adore mon petit Dracie mais c'était vraiment trop tentant, en plus avec Pansy qui arrange pas tout c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Bon alors qu'est-ce que je voulais dire par : "Potter semblait être en mesure de garder la tête froide"? Eh bien, je voulais dire comme tu l'as compris à moitié (vu que tu m'as fait deux propositions) que Harry était du même avis que les autres, enfin d'une manière moins tordue bien sûr vu que pour moi Harry est le parfait gentleman, il trouvait qu'elle était mignonne comme ça disons, mais lui il était maître de ses émotions, il se contrôlait, et n'était pas embarrassé. J'espère t'avoir éclaircie sur ce point. Bon, second point, pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle refusé une belle promenade avec le plus beau gars de l'école (brun aux yeux bleus, et musclé!! qui n'aurait pas craqué??)? En fait, si tu relis le passage tu verras qu'au début elle allait accepter, elle était toute contente et puis finalement elle a dit non, ah ah pourquoi?? (j'aime bien jouer le mystère lol), bon ok je ne vais pas être cruelle, je t'explique! revoyons le passage : "La jeune fille toute heureuse, envisageait dans sa douce candeur de répondre positivement.  
Il faut dire que c'était un garçon vraiment charmant. Attendez, charmant ? Ce devait être le plus beau mâle de Poudlard oui !  
Sortie de sa réflexion et de sa contemplation du sol, elle releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard pour lui répondre. Mais, tout son enthousiasme s'évanouit lorsqu'elle constata que le jeune Serdaigle n'avait d'yeux que pour certaines impasses de son corps." Donc, Hermione a refusé parce que Anthony ne regardait que "certaines impasses de son corps", c'est-à-dire ses seins...et vi, voilà pourquoi elle a refusé! Et puis, entre nous quand elle s'est retourné et qu'elle est partie il regardait encore d'autres impasses de son corps (ses fesses cette fois). Bon j'espère que là t'as compris ! J'ai essayée d'être clair mais des fois je m'embrouille toute seule alors... Bon et maintenant pour le concours, désolé mais c'est pas ça, il a jamais transformé personne à part Hermimi. Ah et puis, comme le titre de ce chapitre est dans une autre langue, je te l'explique : alors le titre est "essere stanca", ce qui en italien ce traduit littéralement par "être fatigue". Bon, maintenant d'où me vient ce titre ? En fait c'est un clin d'oeil à Pavese auteur célèbre italien qui avait donné pour titre à une de ses oeuvres "Lavorare stanca" ce qui se traduit par "travailler fatigue" (franchement je lui donne pas tord!! c'est de l'esclavage tous les cours qu'on a lol). Il faut savoir que cet auteur était très déprimé et a fini par se suicider. Dans le même esprit, un auteur français à plus tard attribué comme titre "vivre fatigue" à une de ses oeuvres en s'inspirant du titre de Pavese, bon lui aussi il s'est suicidé. Mais t'inquiète pas, personne ne se suicidera dans mon histoire! quoi que... lol, mais non je rigole, je les garde vivant. Ouah je me suis dépassée!! j'ai beaucoup écrit là... bon bisous. ciaoo

**Fleur de Lys :** Merci de respecter mon voeu, et de ne rien me révéler à propos du tome 5! je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante!! merci. Merci aussi pour tes compliments sur mon chapitre et la transformation d'Hermione. comme tu dis c'est bien de voir qu'on peut être intello, et attirante. C'est vrai moi j'en ai marre de l'image de l'intello à lunettes toute coincée qui passe sa vie à fayoter et faire ses devoirs. Après tout c'est une fausse image totalement! Moi je connais des gens très intelligent, et qui ne sont pas du tout comme ça. Bref je m'arrête là. Parlons d'autre chose... Hum, Draco jaloux, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé... c'est une bonne idée tu sais (si tu vois ça dans les prochains chapitres tu sauras que ça vient de toi, enfin si tu m'autorises à utiliser ton idée copyright Fleur de Lys ;p). Par contre, désolé, mais Hermione et Draco ne sortiront pas ensemble. Enfin, c'était pas prévu, je voulais que ça reste de la pure amitié pour innover un peu par rapport aux autres fics, mais peut-être qu'un coup de bluff... A la la, le grand mystère, comme je fais pour traduire des titres en latin alors que je ne connais pas un mot de latin ni une seule déclinaison lol. En fait, je crois te l'avoir dit, c'est ma soeur qui me les traduit. Elle rechigne un peu en général, et se casse la tête dessus pendant un bon moment, mais elle a pas le choix parce que d'une je suis la plus grande (lol, bon ok j'ai qu'un an de plus et alors?) et de deux elle adore cette fic, donc si elle veut la suite elle est obligée de m'aider pour traduire quelques phrases ou sorts lol. Très franchement je comprends que tu galére avec le latin, moi j'en ai jamais fait parce que rien que de voir le nombre de déclinaison qu'il fallait connaître ça me déprimait, ça a l'air vraiment difficile, donc bonne chance pour tes cours de latins lol. Et toi qui voulais ce chapitre au plus vite, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ce retard inacceptable, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut je suis en s et j'ai beaucoup de boulot (comme si ça expliquait tout, s ou pas je suis impardonnable hein). bon, bisouss, ciaooo, en espérant que ce médiocre petit chapitre (si je le compare aux autres) te plaira.

**Amy Evans :** C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis, tes compliments me font énormément plaisir. Malheureusement je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que Draco et Hermione ne sortiront jamais ensemble, et je crois pas non plus qu'ils tombent amoureux...enfin, pour l'instant c'est pas trop prévu mais on verra comment évolue l'histoire. Peut-être même que je ferai un petit sondage... j'en sais trop rien pour l'instant. Bref, merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. 

**Pixel : ** Je t'adore, c'est vraiment trop gentil ce que tu me dis à propos de ma fic. Ouah, tu me place haut quand même! la meilleure fic Draco Hermione. Là c'est trop, je suis toute heureuse, vraiment!! ça me fait tellement plaisir que des gens apprécient autant mon histoire. Bref, je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir et continuer dans le même esprit. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bien qu'à mon humble avis il ne soit pas aussi réussi que les autres...

**Piokette :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire de plaise. Petite parenthése : ton pseudo me fait trop délirer, ça à un sens ou c'est juste comme ça ? 

**Dready :** Merci, merci, tout ce que tu me dis me fais énormément plaisir. Moi aussi j'adore quand Draco se rend compte du potentiel d'Hermione, lol. Bref, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas trop. Simple éclaircissement : c'est vrai que le pseudo c'est "Johera et Elea", mais il se trouve que pour cette histoire là c'est juste Johera, c'est-à-dire moi, qui l'ai écrite. Et vi, si tu veux lire une histoire de moi et Elea par contre tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil à "Un monde à l'envers". Bon il faut juste savoir que c'est pas le même genre du tout, pas très élaboré et moins bien écrit, c'est en fait un délire total avec encore une fois Hermione en personnage principal (ne te fis pas au premier chapitre si tu lis l'histoire, il est pas très bien par rapport au reste).

_Voilà, merci beaucoup encore une fois pour vos reviews, pour finir je voulais vous souhaiter Joyeux Halloween, et bon Ramadan à tous ceux qui son concernés (comme moi par exemple, lol). Allez, courage aux musulmans qui crèvent la dalle (oula j'abuse là). Bon, je vous aurai bien dit Bon Noël aussi, au cas où mon chapitre arriverait tard, mais quand même je vais essayer de le mettre avant Noël!!_

Johera toute dorée ^8^   



	8. Naît on crétin ou le devient on ?

Un Accord Mythique

**¤ Note de ****l'auteur-encore-et-toujours-à-la-bourre-et-qui-trouve-encore-et-toujours-des-excuses : **Ehi, bonjour tout le monde!!! Oui, je suis revenue avec nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf qui promet d'être un tant soit peu intéressant. Bon, avant toute chose et précisions à propos du chapitre je souhaiterai vous souhaiter à tous un excellant Noël (avec quelques jours de retard, mais bon 4 c'est encore excusable), et puis une bonne année (j'anticipe). Bien, après ça il faut que je vous dise : ça y est j'ai enfin lu le tome 5 !!!!!! Merveilleux! J'avais juste envie d'étriper une amie qui, croyant que je l'avais terminé alors que ce n'étais pas du tout le cas, m'a avoué quelques détails... Bon, je me tais, vous ne l'avez peut-être pas tous lu. Comme prévu, je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire : Merci Sana, bien que tu m'ais fait souffrir quelques jours avant de finalement me le léguer (elle l'avait acheté le 3 décembre à minuit, et n'a accepté de me l'offrir qu'une semaine après, n'est-ce pas sadique ?). Bon donc voilà, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à reprendre l'écriture de mon chapitre tant que j'étais totalement plongée dans le Tome 5, vous le comprendrez.

Bien, après vous avoir raconté ma vie, j'en viens au point essentiel, c'est à dire ce pourquoi vous êtes là, si vous y êtes : le chapitre. Vous remarquerez que d'un rating Général, je passe à un PG-13. Eh bien, non il n'y a pas réellement de scène choquante, mais, les mots employés à un moment sont un peu du genre que je ne vous conseillerez pas d'utiliser devant vos parents par exemples ;-). Je ne vous gâcherai pas la surprise, je vous laisse découvrir de vous mêmes. Je tiens réellement à m'excuser pour le cours de Draco, qui pourrait peut-être ne pas plaire à tout le monde. Vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord avec moi, et puis, j'ai exagéré les choses pour les besoin de l'histoire. Surtout, messieurs, ne vous vexez pas !! Eh bien, je vous laisse à la lecture de mon chapitre (un peu court je sais, faudra vraiment que je rectifie cela au prochain) et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à m'incendier, ça me remettras un peu les pieds sur terre.

¤ Oh!!! faut vraiment que je vous dise ça : J'ai réalisé mon site perso!! Oui, je l'ai fait. Si vous désirez y jeter un coup d'oeil vous trouverez l'URL au niveau de ma biographie. Votre avis m'intéresse énormément. Bon ne vous attendez pas à un site professionnel et très complet, ce n'est qu'un petit site amateur de mon cru, et puis ce n'est qu'un début. 

**¤ Disclamer :** Oui tout est à J.K.R, rien n'est à moi (mais je ne vous apprend rien.) 

¤ Vous trouverez _**à la fin du chapitre un **__**sondage**_, allez voir et puis éventuellement participez-y. Merci. 

_Bonne lectureuuuh !!!_

**Chapitre 7, "Naît-on crétin ou le devient-on ?" _(Bernard Werber, "Les Fourmis")_  
**

- Hermione !

La jeune fille interpellée se retourna vivement.

- Oh, Harry, c'est toi.

Le jeune homme réduisit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et commença :

- Hermione il faut qu'on parle.

- Bien sûr, à propos de quoi ?

- Pas ici. Déclara-t-il sans plus d'explications après un regard circulaire.

Il entraîna donc Hermione hors de la bibliothèque, et tous deux se dirigèrent en direction du parc. Il commençait déjà à faire assez froid en Novembre, et les deux étudiants resserrèrent donc leurs capes tout en se dirigeant vers un banc de marbre à l'aspect glacial. Courageusement, Hermione ignora les frissons que le banc lui inspirait et s'assit attendant qu'Harry ouvre la conversation ('N'oublie pas, les jambes croisés…croisés… ').

- Je sais tout.

- Excuse-moi ? Demanda Hermione toute interloquée.

- Je sais tout. Répéta patiemment Harry.

- Comment-ça tu sais tout ? Tu sais tout de quoi ?

- Je sais pourquoi tu ne passes plus autant de temps avec nous, pourquoi tu es si souvent absente, et rentres tard. Pourquoi tu disparais mystérieusement pratiquement toutes les fins d'après-midi et les week-end. Je sais pourquoi tu as subitement changé…

Abasourdie, Hermione ne put ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment Harry avait-il fait pour tout deviner. C'est vrai, il était d'une nature curieuse, et avait - on ne sait pourquoi - une fâcheuse tendance à découvrir toutes les affaires ne le concernant pas, mais tout de même… Elle avait pourtant était discrète, non ?

- C'est également sûrement pour cette raison que tu as voulu ma cape d'invisibilité la dernière fois ! Continua Harry, indifférent au trouble d'Hermione.

- Comment…Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Déglutit-t-elle.

- C'était tellement évident bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il pour répondre à sa question.

- Evi…Évident ?!

- Oui, évident… Se contenta d'ajouter l'orphelin.

- Et, tu…ne m'en veux pas ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

- Mais non, ma petite Mione', je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, je comprends même très bien. Et tu sais, je suis très heureux pour toi. J'avouerai qu'au début j'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre venant de toi si subitement, mais finalement je me suis fait à l'idée.

- Tu es sérieux ? S'extasia Hermione qui avait repris de ses couleurs.

- Tout à fait. Affirma son interlocuteur.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit à Ron j'espère, tu sais comme il réagirai n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je ne lui ai rien dit.

- Bon, alors si je comprends bien, le fait que je donne des cours à Draco ne te dérange pas ? Je suis si contente, je ne voulais pas te le dire de peur que tu le prennes très mal…

- Des cours à Draco, Draco Malefoy ?!! S'étonna Harry. Et moi qui croyais seulement que tu sortais avec un garçon en cachette.

- Oups…

Une demi-heure d'explications plus tard, Harry ne semblait pas plus calmé. Son premier réflexe avait tout d'abord été de vouloir se précipiter à la recherche de Draco pour lui exprimer le fond de ses pensées, puis Hermione avait tenté de le calmer. Elle lui narra comment elle en était arrivée à un accord avec Draco et résuma ce qui s'en était suivi. Harry était un jeune homme très ouvert, mais là, il faut avouer que la situation échappait à toute compréhension pour lui.  
Il en voulait un peu à Hermione d'avoir un lien - aussi infime soit-il - avec Malefoy. Il boudait à moitié, bien déterminé à faire comprendre à la jeune fille ses sentiments à l'égard de la situation. Mais, lorsque Hermione lui expliqua, les larmes aux yeux, combien elle avait désiré changer, combien - même si elle ne se l'avouait pas vraiment - elle se sentait mal de n'être seulement vue comme la petite intello qui ne connaît rien d'autre dans la vie que les bouquins, quand elle lui dit que le seul garçon à n'avoir jamais dépassé cette barrière, et ayant réellement appris à la connaître et la considérer autrement, c'est à dire comme une jeune fille, avait été Victor Krum, la culpabilité commença à l'envahir.  
Harry devait bien se résigner à comprendre ses motivations, et toute sa haine s'évanouit en peu de temps. Il préféra rassurer son amie, et passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, histoire de lui remonter le moral. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait quelque peu négligée, peut-être que s'il avait fait plus attention à elle tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.  
  


- Bien passons enfin aux choses sérieuses.

- Quelles choses sérieuses ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- La partie la plus intéressante de mes cours.

- Oh… Se contenta d'ajouter la jeune fille.

Elle était avec Draco dans la salle où ils se rencontraient habituellement. Ils se comportaient tous deux comme si l'incident de la dernière fois ne s'était jamais produit, et, à présent, Draco recommençait à jouer les experts es-féminité :

- Par quoi commencer ? Marmonna Draco à lui-même plus qu'à un interlocuteur. Bien, alors tout d'abord, chose essentielle je pense, il faut que tu ais un minimum de connaissances sur les hommes et leur fonctionnement.

- Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

- J'en doute. La preuve : ta réaction envers comment il s'appelle déjà ? Tu sais le mec que t'as jeté ?

- Ah, William…

- Oui, ça doit être ça. Bref, première chose, tu dois savoir qu'un homme est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. C'est un grand méchant loup, très souvent menteur. NE TOMBE JAMAIS DANS SON PIÈGE. Et je suis très sérieux ! Il faut que tu comprennes que lorsque tu te fais aborder par un garçon il ne faut nullement que tu crois vraiment tous ce qu'il te dit. Il serait prêt à te promettre un mariage et des enfants pourvu que tu t'intéresses à lui. Un simple exemple : lorsqu'un garçon te demande ton prénom, tu remarqueras qu'on te dira toujours que tu as un très joli prénom. Mais, il ne faut pas que tu crois que tu as un joli prénom, c'est juste une stratégie pour t'embrouiller le cerveau et s'attirer tes bonnes grâces. C'est une tactique banale et habituelle. On te diras toujours que tu as un joli prénom même si tu t'appelles Ginette. Tu comprends ? C'est comme quand on te demande l'heure, la personne se fiche royalement de savoir quelle heure il peut bien être, tout ce qu'elle voudrait c'est éventuellement un rendez-vous.

- Tu veux dire que les garçons sont tous des êtres très malins, hypocrites, perfides, vicieux et totalement malhonnête ?

- C'est tout à fait ça ! S'exclama Draco. Les hommes ne sont qu'un amas d'hormones. Ils préfèrent ne penser qu'avec leurs très chères testostérones lorsqu'ils sont devant une fille plutôt qu'avec leurs neurones. NE FAIS JAMAIS CONFIANCE A UN MEC, QUOI QU'il ARRIVE. Tu sais, un garçon ça peut avoir de très vilaines pensées lorsque c'est en face d'une fille… si si, c'est vrai, même ce qui on l'air les plus honnêtes.

- Attends, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire qu'un garçon comme Harry par exemple, penserai en mal en voyant une fille ? Ajouta Hermione.

Le serpentard se rembrunit un peu à la mention de Harry mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta donc de répondre à la question :

- Écoute, le mythe de Saint Potter faut que tu l'oublies tout de suite. Il peut être comme il veut, il ne pourra jamais nier sa nature d'homme. C'est comme ça, ce n'est pas choisi, il ne faut surtout pas que tu penses qu'il ne lui viendra jamais à l'esprit de regarder plus bas que le visage d'une fille. Non, fausse illusion ! Je te l'ai déjà dit tous les mecs sont comme ça. Menteurs invétérés, servant leurs fins. NE CROIS JAMAIS TOUT CE QU'UN MEC TE DIRA. C'est pourquoi il faut absolument que tu connaisses, comprennes et décodes le langage masculin :  
Par exemple, " Vous êtes bien charmante mademoiselle " signifie en réalité : " Tu es bien bonne grosse salope " (NA : vraiment désolée, d'habitude j'évite les mots d'un tel langage dans mes fics mais pour les besoins de l'histoire je pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement)  
Ou bien " Tu es différente des autres filles que j'ai connu " signifie : " Je me demande bien ce que tu donnes au lit ma poule "  
Ou encore, " Cet ensemble te va très bien " s'interprète comme : " Hum, je me demande ce que tu portes là-dessous "

Hermione, très choqué par les propos de Draco feinta l'indifférence afin de ne pas perdre la face devant lui. N'existait-il donc pas de bel homme, intelligent, et préoccupé par autre chose que le plaisir ?  
Elle osa poser la question à son professeur attitré qui lui répondit :

- Le mythe du prince charmant, tu peux également l'oublier. C'est juste une histoire qu'on raconte au petite filles pour les aider à s'endormir le soir. Bon, j'admets que tu rencontreras peut-être dans ta vie, un jour, quelques hommes qui ne soient pas complètement comme je te les ai décrits, mais, à notre âge tu peux tout de suite oublier ça. Nous sommes tous des adolescents très perturbés par les hormones et le travail qu'elles accomplissent dans notre corps.  
  


Le cours auquel assistait clandestinement Hermione venait de s'achever. La tête en ébullition, elle se rendait à la bibliothèque - son lieu de prédilection - afin d'y dénicher un livre sur les poisons pour ses cours de Potions. Elle allait rejoindre un couloir moins isolé lorsque des échos de voix lui parvinrent suivit d'une silhouette qu'elle reconnut comme celle de William Uniseann. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son couloir sombre, le temps qu'il passe, ne désirant en aucun cas croiser son chemin.  
Malheureusement, il s'arrêta, s'adressant toujours à un interlocuteur invisible aux yeux d'Hermione :

- … pas le malin, tu sais que je l'aurais de toute manière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me résisterait plus longtemps.

- Pour l'instant, JE suis en très bonne voie pour gagner. Je ne vois aucune évolution de ta part.

- J'arrive toutes à les faire craquer, elle sera la prochaine.

- Ouais, tu parles, il faudrait déjà que tu réussisses à faire décoller son nez d'un bouquin.

- Je lui ai déjà parlé. Elle m'a pas l'air très difficile, ça sera vite dans la poche.

- N'oublies pas que je veux une preuve ! Pour que tu gagnes il faut que tu embrasses Granger devant moi. D'ailleurs, si tu arrives à l'embrasser dans la Grande Salle, je double le gain et…

La seconde voix s'évanouie peu à peu, les deux amis s'éloignant de la bifurcation. Hermione se décida à mettre un pied hors de son coin, très prudemment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés du couloir, et, n'apercevant personne se retira rapidement de l'endroit dit. Elle se dirigea alors prestement vers sa chambre, plutôt que vers la bibliothèque comme elle en avait tout d'abord l'intention.

Alors, comme ça, elle n'était qu'un pari pour William. S'il voulait jouer au plus rusé avec elle il allait y laisser des plumes. On ne se frottait pas si simplement et impunément à Hermione Granger sans en ressortir avec des séquelles…  
Une lueur dangereuse, et qui ne présageait rien de très bon, s'anima dans les yeux de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle parcourait toujours les couloirs de Poudlard.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bon, je vous l'ai déjà dit c'est plutôt court, et je m'en excuse mais il m'est arrivé le pire truc du monde : la panne d'inspiration. Bref, maintenant j'ai eu un élan d'idées qui m'a soudainement traversé l'esprit, et j'ose espérer que ça rallongera le prochain chapitre. Vous trouverez plus bas un sondage, jetez y un coup d'oeil._

**Réponses aux reviews qui comme toujours me touches énormément, et puis me font plaisir. ça me montre que vous portez un certain intérêt à l'histoire et que je n'écris pas seulement pour mon plaisir personnel. Alors MERCI du fond du coeur !**

**Paradise1** **: ** Vraiment merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'es autant plue. Oui, je sais Ron à été odieux hein. C'est vrai j'ai tendance à le disons, maltraiter, dans mes fics, ce n'est en effet pas vraiment mon personnage préféré (mais bon je ne le déteste pas réellement non plus, il me tape juste un peu sur les nerfs). Tout à fait une bonne idée la scéne de torture. Je suis sûre qu'une fic à chapitre unique (ou même plus pourquoi pas?) sur Ron qui s'en prend plein la gueule marcherait super bien. Si t'écrit quelque chose dans ce goût là fait moi en part, je serais la première à lire lol. 

**Amy Evans :** Merci de trouver ma fic si intéressante. Bah, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les couples Hr/Dr mais c'est vraiment pas prévu. L'idée du sondage n'est pas mal, mais je suis déjà presque sûre du résultat. Je vais tout de même suivre ton conseil !

**Gilceleb1 :** Ah c'est maintenant qu'on reviewe toi!! Oui, Draco est un peu sadique, mais moi je l'aime comme ça. Je vais quand même pas dénaturé le personnage de Draco pour ton bon plaisir lol. Tu as à peine lu le tiers de ce chapitre que tu t'es lâchement enfuie à la foire, et après ça tu attends toujours que je te les lises en exclu ? Pff... lol 

**Andréanne Malefoy : ** Je crois que tes prières ont été entendues lol. Merci de l'intérêt que tu porte à la fic, vraiment heureuse que tu la trouve aussi bien!

**Sanou :** A la la, que te dire ma poule? Faut vraiment qu'on finisse d'écrire la fic qu'on a commencé toutes les deux. Toute manière pas besoin que je t'invite, tu t'incrustes tout le temps à la maison lol. Mais non te fâche pas je rigole bien sûr, allez viens quand tu veux! Tu me dira ce que tu penses de ce chapitre, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer. 

**Frite12 :** Que d'enthousiasmes! Ma fic t'a vraiment autant plue ? Merci, merci, tes encouragements m'ont fait énormément plaisir, vraiment je suis toute contente que tu aimes autant cette fic ! Encore merci, en espérant que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. 

**Dready :** Pas mal l'idée du baiser passionné, vraiment désolé de te casser cette charmante petite scène. Comme tu dis, ça ne collerait pas trop avec l'image du Draco Malefoy de cette histoire, ou même de Draco tout court, il est trop imbu de lui même. Eh eh, moi aussi j'adore le jeu du chat et de la souris, c'est bien plus marrant, et puis ça a tendance à tenir le lecteur en haleine. Mais bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne crois pas que cette fic tournera en un Draco/Hermione. Mais tellement de personne semble préférer cette issue, que je vais peut-être faire quelques modifications dans mes plans (je ne pense toujours pas aller jusqu'au couple, mais...enfin bref je vais me taire là c'est mieux, je vais quand même pas tout te dévoiler lol). Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour ta review. 

**Ecureuil :** Merci pour ta review. Je vois que pour l'instant ça te plait. Oui je sais beaucoup de fic commencent à peu prés comme ça. Sinon désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne pense pas aller jusqu'au couple Draco/Hermione, je crois que je vais m'arrêter à de la simple amitié (c'est déjà pas mal si j'arrive jusque là, tu le concevras). Enfin, j'espère que ça ne détruira pas l'intérêt que tu as porté à la fic, et que tu aimeras tout de même la suite de l'histoire. Merci encore.

**Draco-est-à-moi ! :** Je serais tentée de te dire : Non, il est à moi lol, ahh tellement adorable ce petit Dracie. Ah merci, vraiment je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise autant. J'avais déjà lu Pacte avec le Diable, que j'ai beaucoup aimé d'ailleurs (je crois qu'elle n'est pas achevée, non ? ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais la suite...) Enfin, désolé de devoir t'annoncer ça mais je crains que je n'irais pas jusqu'à une liaison entre Draco et Hermione dans ma fic. Pour l'instant j'avais pensé aller jusqu'à une sorte d'amitié entre eux... Mais bon, tout le monde m'agresse pour avoir un couple lol, donc peut-être un love/hate dans le futur, tout cela dépend de la tournure que prendra l'histoire, vu que j'écris au fil de mon inspiration... Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout de même. 

_Voilà, vraiment merci encore une fois pour tous vos reviews. Je vous l'ai déjà dit plus haut mais je le répète tout de même : Joyeux Noël (bien que c'était noël il y a quatre jours) et puis Bonne Année !!! _

**Bon, passons au sondage, une idée d'Amy Evans :**

Quel tournure pourrait, d'après vous prendre ma fic (c'est une question pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous imaginez, mais ça pourra peut-être m'influencer, je dit bien peut-être) : 

a - _Une amitié entre Draco et Hermione_

b - _Un couple Draco/Hermione_

c - _Un love/hate_

d - _Un couple Hermione/?? ou Draco/?? + un love/hate_

e - _Un couple Draco/Hermione + un love/hate, c'est à dire quelqu'un qui serait jaloux du couple eh eh._

f - _Une amitié + Un des deux amoureux_

g - _Ils s'aiment tous les deux, mais aucun des deux ne l'avoue à l'autre et ils finissent par en rester là où ils en sont, peut-être même deviendront-ils sincèrement amis. _

**Voilà, j'espère obtenir des réponses de votre part, je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous imaginez. **

Johera tout simplement.   



End file.
